It's all about Cookies
by Moku
Summary: Wendigowak. Harpien. Shellycoat. Harry und Draco stranden im Verbotenen Wald und haben mehr Probleme als nur den anderen.


**Autor:** Moku

**E-Mail:**Mokurengmx.de

**Beschwerden via ENS XD**

**Disclaimer:** JKR ... etc. Nichts mein, ich leihe mir die Figuren für meine eigene kranke Fantasie aus.

**Bemerkung I:** Ja, Lyla hat mir ein Bild gezeigt, was mich auf die Idee für diese FF gebracht hat. Das Bild findet ihr bei den Charakteren, auch wenn das da nicht wirklich hin gehört. Gleichzeitig ist diese FF Lylas B-Day-FF, obwohl sie erst Ende März Geburtstag hat XD

Eigentlich wird mir ganz schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, was ich alles in einem Monat geschrieben habe. Aber anscheinend ist meine Muse zu aktiv. Sie tritt mich andauernd! Das ist schon nicht mehr witzig.

**Bemerkung II: **Nein, diese FF ist _ :überhaupt nicht: _ Invader Zim beeinflusst. _ :Kein: _ Bisschen. .

Doch, ist sie. Wer IZ kennt, wird die Anspielungen verstehen, wer nicht, auch egal, es ändert nichts – die Stellen sind auch so witzig. Wirklich.

**Bemerkung zu den Magischen Wesen:**

_ :Acromantula:: _ Ach, die haben ich von JKR übernommen, also keine Änderung dort.

_ :Niffler:: _ Siehe JKR. Alles gelassen

_ :Ponpachota:: _ Frei erfundene Wesen... braucht nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, ob es die wirklich als Sagengestalten gibt

_ :Der Ehrwürdige Eber:: _ Ja gut, Draco erwähnt den erymanthische Eber und den kalydonische Eber, die beide von der gewaltigen Ursau Phaia abstammen. In der griechischen Mythologie wurde der kalydonische Eber von Artemis geschickt, um Kalydon zu verwüsten, weil der König vergaß ihr Opfergaben darzubringen. Oo Ja, die Götter und ihre Starallüren.

Der erymanthische Eber verwüstete lediglich den Berg um Erymanthos und wurde von Herakles besiegt. Da ich meinen Eber nicht „verbotenerwalder Eber" nennen wollte, nannte ich ihn einfach „Ehrwürdiger Eber". Tun wir einfach so, als würde er von der Ursau Phaia abstammen ...

_ :Harpyien:: _ Yup, ich habe das Aussehen der Harpyie aus dem letzten Einhorn genommen, weil ich die einfach so toll finde. In der griechischen Mythologie gibt es auch Harpyien, aber die haben einen Frauenoberkörper und den Unterleib eines Vogels. Allgemein variiert die Darstellung der Harpyien, also was soll's.

_ :Skvader:: _ Ein Fabelwesen aus Schweden. Bekannt ist nur das Aussehen, also habe ich mir Charaktereigenschaften und das Ganze mit dem Gefieder berühren etc. ausgedacht.

_ :Wendigo:: _ Okay, bei dem werde ich vermutlich von vielen, die Ahnung haben, erschlagen XD. Wendigowak sind eigentlich die Werwölfe der Indianer. Bei mir verwandeln sie sich nur nicht wieder in Menschen zurück, sondern bleiben in dieser Form – was nach den „Überlieferungen" _ :nicht: _ stimmt.

„Wendigowak" ist der Plural, falls ihr euch wundert XD

_ :Shellycoat:: _ Ich wusste nicht, ob Shellycoat ein Name oder eine „Rasse" war. Bei mir ist es jetzt eine Rasse. Allerdings gehört Shellycoat zu den Boogeymen... hm... Whatever...

_ :Glatisant:: _ Alles so übernommen, wie es bekannt ist, und ein paar Sachen angefügt.

**Widmung: Yune **(ja, ja .) und **Lyla** (die Verantwortliche für die FF) und **Die Lady – LadyHiwatari** für ihr Rekordbetan, weil ich sie auf Knien angefleht habe und nun **Caliena** für ihr nachbetan.

**It's all about ... cookies**

* * *

Alles, was er wollte, war ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wo er allein sein konnte.

Alles, was er wollte, war ein friedlicher Abend, ohne zankende Freunde, kopfzerbrechende Hausaufgaben und unsinniges Geschwafel von anderen Slytherins.

Doch was bekam er?

_ :Harry Potter: _.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld", rief Draco wütend aus, ließ sich müde und eingeschnappt auf den Boden fallen.

„Schrei noch lauter, Malfoy, ich glaube dieAcromantula haben dich noch nicht gehört!"

Der blonde Junge sah mit einem scharfen Blick auf, verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen als er bemerkte, dass der Andere mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand und nicht einmal seinen hasserfüllten Blick sehen konnte. Demonstrativ stand er deshalb auf, ging an dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbei und drehte sich direkt vor ihm um, sodass sie sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberstanden und der Gryffindor mit nur einem Blick seine Wut und seinen Hass in vollen Zügen spüren konnte.

Doch Potter hob als Antwort nur fragend eine Augenbraue, kreuzte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

Stümper!

Inkompetenter Gryffindor!

Draco wandte sich seufzend ab, bemitleidete den angeblich Großartigen Helden der Zauberwelt, dass der nicht einmal seinen Blick zu schätzen wusste.

„Was gedenkst du nun zu tun, Potter?", fragte er stattdessen desinteressiert, wich dann einige Zentimeter zurück, als er plötzlich etwas in dem Gebüsch vor sich rascheln hörte. Sobald er aber realisierte, dass er sich dadurch Potter näherte, hielt er inne.

Er bemerkte sofort, dass er sich eine dieser schweren, elementaren, philosophischen Fragen zu stellen hatte:

Wer war das kleinere Übel – Potter oder das unbekannte Wesen im Gebüsch?

Letzteres gab plötzlich ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich und Draco fand innerhalb weniger Sekunden heraus, dass die ihm vorher so schwer erscheinende Frage doch ganz leicht zu lösen war.

Bei Potter war er sich wenigstens sicher, dass dieser ihn nicht auf bestialische Art und Weise in Stücke zerreißen würde.

Hoffte er.

„Ich gedenke gar nichts zu tun", imitierte der Gryffindor den Blonden, drückte sich an ihm vorbei und ging auf das ein Monster beherbergende Gebüsch zu. Draco spielte kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken, den anderen zu warnen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass, wenn das Monster damit beschäftigt war, Potter zu fressen, er die Flucht antreten konnte und verschont bliebe.

Wenige Sekunden später bemerkte er allerdings, dass er ohne Potter vollkommen hilflos im Verbotenen Wald gestrandet wäre, denn, so gut er auch im Weglaufen war, Potter war auf jeden Fall ein besseres Schutzschild als sein Mantel. Aus diesem Grund packte er den Dunkelhaarigen am Arm und zerrte ihn heftig zurück. „Nicht, da ist ein Mo—"

Just in diesem Moment kam ein junger Niffler aus dem Gebüsch gekrabbelt. Beide beobachteten die langsamen Bewegungen des schnuppernden Wesens, doch kaum, dass es sie sah, schreckte es auf und buddelte sich ins dunkle Erdreich.

Draco starrte dem Möchtegernmonster ungläubig hinterher, warf dann einen Blick auf Potter, der wiederum seinen Blick auf sein Handgelenk gerichtet hatte. Ohne lange zu fackeln stieß Draco den anderen von sich, wischte sich die Hand an seiner Robe ab und kräuselte angewidert die Nase. „Nur weil du Angst hast, musst du dich nicht an mich klammern, Potter", rief er indigniert aus.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn nur lange an, wandte sich dann von ihm ab und ließ sich auf einen Baumstumpf fallen, lehnte seinen Rücken gegen etwas, was mal ein blühender Baum gewesen sein könnte.

Der Slytherin jedoch kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust, wippte mit dem einen Fuß irritiert auf dem Boden auf und ab, während er fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

Potter ignorierte ihn.

Draco fand das alles andere als amüsant.

Wenn Potter nicht plötzlich aufgetaucht wäre, säße er nicht einmal _ :ohne: _ Zauberstab und _ :ohne: _ funktionstüchtigen Besen in diesem Schlamassel! Was hatte er nur je getan, dass das Leben ihn so bestrafen musste?

Alles, was er gewollt hatte, war ein bisschen Zeit nur für sich allein und nur mit den Keksen, die seine Mutter ihm mitgeschickt hatte, und die seine Freunde gewöhnlich immer vor ihm fanden und aufaßen, noch bevor er überhaupt einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.

Das, was er von ihnen gewöhnlich zu Gesicht bekam, waren Krümel, die seine angeblichen Freunde nicht rechtzeitig beseitigt hatten.

Doch endlich, nach so vielen Wochen der Unterdrückung, hatte er sie sicher verwahrt und nur auf dem Moment gewartet, sie allein zu verzehren und wer musste ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen?

_ :Harry. Potter.: _

Noch immer gekleidet in seiner roten und goldenen Quidditchkleidung, die Dracos Augen beleidigte. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, wie jemand so wenig Sinn für Mode haben konnte, dass er freiwillig in dieser Farbkombination herumlaufen würde. Mal davon abgesehen, dass die grünen Augen und die schwarzen Haare sich mit dem Rot und Gold bissen.

Draco setzte sich in Bewegung, schnappte sich den Umhang des Gryffindor und zog daran. Potter sah überrascht auf, doch der Blonde störte sich nicht einmal dran, versuchte mit dem Umhang eine Stelle auf dem Baumstamm soweit zu reinigen, dass er sich dort hinsetzen konnte. Er bemerkte allerdings schon bald, dass das überhaupt nichts brachte, weshalb er einfach noch mehr an dem Umhang zog und der Gryffindor sich schon zur Seite lehnen musste, um nicht an Sauerstoffmangel zu sterben. Er faltete das rot-goldene Ungetüm und setzte sich einfach darauf, ignorierte vollkommen den Jungen neben sich, der nach Luft schnappend versuchte den Verschluss zu öffnen.

„Was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist, Malfoy?"

Der Angesprochene hob ob der empörten Worte lediglich eine Augenbraue, antwortete jedoch nicht, wandte lediglich seinen Blick demonstrativ in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er konnte Potter neben sich leise fluchen hören, dann ein Rascheln und plötzlich wurde ihm rot vor Augen. Panisch versuchte er den Umhang mit der beleidigenden Farbe von seinem Kopf zu bekommen, funkelte den Verantwortlichen für die Verletzung seiner Farbrezeptorengefährlich an.

Potter stand etwas seitlich von ihm, hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt und versuchte vermutlich alles, um ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich vielleicht zum Teil Schuld an dieser Situation sein könnte! Aber glaubst du nicht, dass deine bloße Anwesenheit nicht schon schlimm genug ist? Auch ohne deine ständigen Provokationen?"

Draco sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, wusste nicht, ob er auf diese infame Beleidigung antworten oder den anderen mit eiskaltem Schweigen strafen sollte. Letztendlich einigte er sich auf einen erbosten Blick in Kombination mit einer Demonstration seiner unvermindert seriösen Überlegenheit durch Aufstehen und auf die Zehenspitzen stellen, sodass er den anderen um knapp einen Kopf überragte. Potter sah ihn fragend an, seufzte dann erneut und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ron hat gesehen, dass ich dir gefolgt bin. Sie werden uns bestimmt irgendwann finden, also bleiben wir hier sitzen und warten."

„Warten? Warten _ :worauf: _? Darauf, dass wir gefressen werden?"

„Nein, Malfoy, darauf, dass wir _ :gefunden: _ werden!"

„_ :Bevor: _ oder _ :nachdem: _ wir gefressen wurden?"

„Niemand wird uns fressen, Malfoy!"

„Behauptet _ :wer: _, Potter?"

Potter gab ein frustriertes Knurren von sich, drehte sich, mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden stampfend, von dem Blonden weg und versuchte scheinbar, die Ruhe zu bewahren, während Draco sehr erfreut war, weil er den Wortkampf durch Kapitulation des Konkurrenten gewonnen hatte. Selbstzufrieden fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Vielleicht hatte Potter Recht, so ungern er es auch zugeben würde. Die Gryffindor hatten gerade ihr Quidditchtraining abgehalten. Das hatte er bemerkt, als er Richtung Wald geflogen war. Dennoch, so inkompetent Gryffindor in ihrem Erkenntnisvermögen waren, so vertraute er ihrem blinden Glauben an den Helden der Zauberwelt und ihre Fähigkeit, wie Kletten an eben diesem zu hängen.

Potter schien alle Gryffindor wie ein Magnet förmlich anzuziehen, weshalb die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, dass sie tatsächlich gefunden wurden, noch bevor sie gefressen wurden. Andererseits, erinnerte sich Draco, schien Potter auch Gefahr magisch anzuziehen.

Draco hielt in seinen Gedanken inne, warf einen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen, der mit der Fußspitze im Boden scharte, dann überrascht aufsah und irgendeinen Punkt im dunklen Wald fixierte. Er folgte dem Blick des anderen, hob lediglich fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Mist", fluchte der Gryffindor, sah sich suchend um, kam dann auf ihn zugerannt, zog ihn am Arm vom Baumstamm herunter, schnappte sich seinen Umhang und zog ihn hinter sich her. Draco wollte sich über die rüpelhafte Behandlung beschweren, doch noch bevor er dazu kam, bemerkte er aus dem Augenwinkel rote, leuchtende Punkt, die plötzlich in der Dunkelheit auftauchten. Mit einem ängstlichen Quieken riss er sich von Potter los, lief schnurstracks an ihm vorbei, um so schnell wie möglich von diesen Punkten wegzukommen, denn was auch immer es war, es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Die Farbe Rot war schon immer Vorbote von etwas Fatalem: rotäugige, menschenfressende Monster, Feuerinfernos, Kommunismus, _ :Gryffindor: _.

„Malfoy", versuchte der dunkelhaarige Trottel hinter ihm leise zu rufen, vermutlich, um diese roten, höchstwahrscheinlich menschenfressenden Tiere auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Draco antwortete nicht, rannte stattdessen nur noch schneller. Er wollte raus aus diesem Wald, der nicht umsonst _ :Verbotener: _ Wald hieß! Und wenn das hieß, am vollkommen falschen Ende herauszukommen. Hauptsache _ :raus: _.

Plötzlich spürte er jedoch eine Hand, die nach seinem Handgelenk griff, dann ein Körper, der sich gegen seinen warf, sodass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und somit unelegant auf den Boden fiel, mit dem Gesicht in irgendetwas Stinkendem und Matschigem landete, was er nicht einmal versuchen wollte zu definieren. Stattdessen wollte er sich aufrichten und sich beschweren, doch Potter legte seine dreckige Hand auf seinen Mund, drückte seinen Körper mit den eigenen auf den Boden, sodass er den rapiden Atem deutlich an seinem Ohr hören konnte.

Draco wollte schreien, sich aufregen, um sich treten, sich von Potter losreißen und ihn mit jedem Zauberspruch verhexen, den er in seiner Liste unter der Überschrift „Überaus Schmerzhaft" sortiert hatte. Doch ein Blick nach vorn ließ ihn die momentane Situation noch einmal überdenken und als Schlussfolgerung wütend in die Hand des Dunkelhaarigen beißen, da er wusste, dass dieser sich einen Schrei verklemmen würde.

Alles, was er wollte, waren _ :Kekse: _! In Ruhe Kekse essen, wo war das Problem?

Wieso bekam er statt Kekse und Ruhe, Harry Potter und Monster, die ihn fressen wollten?

Er war wütend! _ :Wütend: _!

Hinter ihm irgendwelche roten Punkte, vor ihm gelblich leuchtende Wesen.

Blutsauger, um genauer zu sein. Infektiöse Blutsauger auf Partnersuche, und deshalb überaus aggressive.

Die einheimischen Mücken waren gegen diese knapp zehn Zentimeter großen Insekten eine wahre Wohltat und um einiges harmloser, da ein Stich prinzipiell nicht zum qualvollen, zehn Minuten andauernden Gifttod führte.

Wie wollte Potter ihn wohl aus diesem Schlamassel rausholen?

Anscheinend hatte sein wandelnder Dorn auch keine Ahnung, wenn das leise Fluchen irgendein Hinweis war. Andererseits konnte das Fluchen auch Resultat seiner Zähne in der Hand des anderen sein, aber Draco wollte fest daran glauben, dass Potter sich darüber aufregte, dass er für ihrer beider Tod verantwortlich war.

Und es war _ :wirklich: _ Potters Schuld!

Er sagte das nicht, weil immer alles Potters Schuld war, oder weil er den anderen absolut nicht ausstehen konnte, aufgrund all der Dinge, die er ihm im Laufe der letzten sechs Jahre angetan hatte, sondern weil Potter an diesem Desaster Schuld _ :war: _.

Vermutlich seine Form der Rache für die gebrochene Nase im Zug. Draco war der Meinung, dass der Ach-so-noble Gryffindor ziemlich nachtragend sein musste, wenn er tatsächlich noch über diese Bagatelle wütend war. Wer konnte es Draco schließlich verübeln? Er war bestimmt nicht der einzige, der einen immobilen Harry Potter die Nase brechen würde – er kannte mindestens drei andere Mitschüler, die diese Situation ebenfalls schamlos ausgenutzt hätten. Dass diese anderen drei Mitschüler zu seinem engsten Freundeskreis zählten, war dabei vollkommen irrelevant – es ging hier ums _ :Prinzip: _!

Einmal davon abgesehen, war die Situation im Zug nicht mit der zu vergleichen, in der er sich in diesem Moment befand. Das Einzige, was Potter im Zug hätte passieren können, wäre eine Rückfahrt nach London gewesen, wo er definitiv nicht von irgendwelchen Monster gefressen worden wäre. Draco schwebte hier in Lebensgefahr und sollte er das überleben, er würde sich definitiv ausreichend bei Potter revanchieren!

„Hör auf dich zu bewegen", forderte Wunderjunge plötzlich leise murmelnd, verlagerte sein Gewicht weiter auf den Körper des Blonden. Alles was die Worte ihm jedoch einbrachten, war ein abwertender Blick und Dracos anhaltender Versuch, sich aus der wortwörtlichen Unterdrückung des anderen zu befreien – oder zumindest von der dreckigen Hand vor seinem Mund. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und er konnte so auch nicht einmal vernünftig Hyperventilieren – etwas, was ihn wirklich beunruhigte, schließlich war er dafür bekannt und konnte auf diese Art und Weise immer die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter auf sich lenken und auch wenn diese zur Zeit nicht an seiner Seite war, so schien sie dennoch immer zu wissen, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ein Tag später bekam er meistens irgendetwas von ihr geschenkt, was er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte.

Er hatte eine tolle Mutter.

„Ich sagte", knurrte Potter plötzlich, drückte seinen Daumen in die Mitte seiner Wirbelsäule, sodass Draco seinen Oberkörper plötzlich aufrichtete und einen Schmerzensschrei entließ, der Merlin sei Dank, von Potters Hand abgefangen wurde und somit kaum zu hören war. „Du sollst ruhig bleiben."

Er wandte wütend seinen Kopf zur Seite, wollte dem anderen mit seinem Blick in den Boden stampfen, doch Potter sah ihn nicht einmal an, sondern hatte seine Augen auf die roten Punkte gerichtet, die plötzlich auf die gelblich leuchtenden Insekten trafen. Alles was sie daraufhin hörten waren klägliches Kreischen, wütendes Brummen und das Fallen von Körpern auf den Boden. Hunderter gelber Punkte stürzten sich auf ein paar der roten.

Panisch zog Draco mit seinen Händen die Hand von seinem Mund, drückte sein Gesicht in den Arm und seinen Kopf seitlich in die Brust des anderen, kniff die Augen zu, um die kreischenden und erbärmlichen Schreie der rotäugigen Wesen nicht hören und ihre langsam zusammenbrechenden und mit gelben Insekten übersäten Körper nicht sehen zu müssen. Die angegriffenen Wesen mussten vermutlich höllische Qualen leiden – ein Schicksal, das Draco definitiv nicht mit ihnen teilen wollte.

Denn die gelb leuchtenden Insekten waren bekannt unter den Namen Ponpachota und gewöhnlich harmlos. Außer in der Paarungszeit – da sollte man den Biestern aus dem Weg gehen, denn alle Lebewesen, die in dieser Zeit auf sie trafen, wurden durch das tödliche Gift in den kleinen Körper gnadenlos getötet und dann als Eiablage benutzt, Kadaver an denen sich ihre Larven nähren konnten.

Draco wollte heulen.

Wieso mussten sie ausgerechnet zur Paarungszeit der Ponpachota in den Verbotenen Wald fallen und dabei ihre Flugbesen soweit demolieren, dass sie mit ihnen nicht mehr fliegen konnten und sie eigentlich nur noch auf den Besenfriedhof gehörten?

„Ich hoffe nur für dich, dass du mir einen neuen Besen kaufen wirst, Potter", murmelte er plötzlich, doch Potter antwortete nicht, bewegte nur den Arm, den er vorher noch auf dem Schulterblatt des anderen liegen hatte, etwas weiter nach unten, schlang ihn dann um Dracos Bauch.

„Ich denke, sie sind beschäftigt", murmelte Wunderjunge und Draco sah überrascht auf, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das dunkle Schlachtfeld, nur um ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder abzuwenden.

„Wenn die Ponpachota ihre Opfer gefunden haben, lassen sie auch nicht mehr von ihnen ab", meinte der Blonde abwertend, drückte seine Stirn wieder auf den Arm des anderen. „Und ich glaube, mir wird schlecht."

Ruckartig zog Potter seinen Arm weg, rollte sich einige Zentimeter zur Seite, sodass er aus Dracos Reichweite war.

Draco war beleidigt, richtete sich aber nur wortlos auf und sah demonstrativ nicht in die Richtung, wo die Tierkörper noch immer von den Insekten angegriffen und geschändet wurden. Langsam zog ein süßlicher Geruch zu ihnen herüber und der Slytherin versuchte wirklich, den Drang sich zu übergeben zu unterdrücken. Potter schien es nicht so zu ergehen. Er sah lediglich verwundert auf, schnuppert einmal die Luft.

„Was ist das für ein Geruch?"

Der Slytherin stellte fest, dass Unwissenheit wirklich Glückseligkeit war. Denn der einzige Grund, warum Potter von dem Gestank nicht schlecht wurde, war der, dass er nicht wusste, was er bedeutete. Draco allerdings wusste es, konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Ponpachota sich mit ihren spitzen Greifzangen in das warme Fleisch der Tiere schnitten und ihr Paarungsritual im Blut schwimmend abhielten, ihre geblichen Eier während der Besamung durch ein süßlich riechendes Sekret in dem Fleisch befestigten und die von ihnen benutzten Körper, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch am Sterben waren, zuckten, noch versuchten, sich gegen die fliegenden Insekten mit den gelb leuchtenden Hinterteil zu wehren.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, legte seine Hand über Nase und Mund, krümmte sich, beugte seinen Kopf nach unten und versuchte an irgendetwas Positives zu denken, um das mentale Bild aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

Zaubertränke zum Beispiel, oder die warme Umarmung seiner Mutter, Pansys mütterliche Pflege, Blaises ständige amüsante Predigten, Potter töten. Draco hielt in seinen Gedanken inne. Töten, wenn auch in jeder anderen Situation wohlwollend angenommen, war in diesem Moment ein schlechtes Wort.

Sehr, sehr schlechtes Wort.

„Geht's dir gut, Malfoy?"

„Gut?", rief er panisch aus, öffnete plötzlich seine Augen und funkelte den Anderen wütend an, stand dann ruckartig auf und kam auf ihn zu gestampft. Er packte den Dunkelhaarigen am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich hoch. „_ :Gut, _Potter? Gut würde es mir gehen, wenn ich gemütlich in meinem Gemeinschaftsraum vor einem warmen Feuer sitzen würde und nicht mit dir im Verbotenen Wald, wo es alles andere als warm und gemütlich ist. _ :Gut: _, Potter? Mir geht es _ :fantastisch,_ falls dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist!"

Wunderjunge hob fragend eine Augenbraue, packte nach Dracos Händen und zog sie von seinem Kragen, stand dann auf und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung der Insekten. Der widerlich süßliche Geruch erfüllte mittlerweile die gesamte Umgebung, wurde immer penetranter und Draco war kurz davor umzukippen, doch er würde nicht vor Potter zusammen brechen. Nicht vor Potter, der nur so ruhig bleiben konnte, weil er keine Ahnung hatte; weil er nicht wusste, was für Tiere im Verbotenen Wald auf sie warteten.

Die Acromantula waren noch die freundlichsten von allen, die verschlangen einen mit Haut und Haar innerhalb von Sekunden, Ponpachota töteten innerhalb von zehn Minuten – andere Wesen ließen ihre Opfer stundenlang bei vollem Bewusstsein leiden, fraßen den Körper langsam von innen auf oder rissen nur die für sie schmackhaftesten Organe heraus.

Draco hatte es alles gesehen. Noch bevor er nach Hogwarts kam, machte sein Vater ihm Anhand von lebendigen Beispielen klar, wie gefährlich der Verbotene Wald war, weshalb er immer versuchte einen riesigen Bogen um ihn zu machen. Potter musste lernen, dass er nie mehr so viel Glück wie in den letzten Jahren haben konnte – kein Zentaur würde ihn retten, höchstenfalls nur, um ihn dann direkt einem anderen Tier vor die Füße zu werfen, das noch bestialischer tötete als das, wovor er ihn gerettet hatte. Draco fragte sich sowieso, warum noch kein Zentaur angeritten gekommen war um sie aus dem Wald zu werfen – wozu war der Aufstand letztes Jahr überhaupt nötig gewesen, wenn sie doch nicht konsequent ihren Forderungen nachgingen?

Dumme, unnütze Zentauren!

Plötzlich lief Draco ein spöttisches Grinsen über seine Lippen und er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

„Sag Potter, weißt du, was die gelben Lichter waren?"

„Nein", kam die ehrliche Antwort, doch der Angesprochene hatte sich nicht umgedreht, sondern ging nur stur geradeaus – als würde er wissen, wo es lang ging. Er holte mit weiten Schritten auf, ging dann direkt neben dem Anderen. „Ponpachota. Schon einmal davon gehört?"

„Nein."

Früher hatte Draco oft in der Nacht Alpträume gehabt von dem, was sein Vater ihm in seiner väterlichen Güte so anschaulich gezeigt hatte, aber an diesem Tag dankte er ihm innerlich für all die Qualen, durch die er ihn aufgrund seiner Ausbildung gejagt hatte.

„Ponpachota, Potter, sind Insekten – gewöhnlich harmlose Blutsauger - das heißt, wenn sie sich nicht in ihrer Paarungszeit befinden. Dann attackieren sie mit ihrem Stachel alles, was lebt, injizieren dabei ein tödliches Gift, das sich innerhalb von zehn Minuten im gesamten Körper verbreitet hat und diesen lähmt." Draco bemerkte mit einem Funken Genugtuung, dass Potter ihm einen vagen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zugeworfen hatte, dann aber sofort wieder nach vorn starrte. „Mit einem Schneidewerkzeug entfernen sie riesige Fleischbrocken aus dem Körper und wälzen sich sozusagen in dem dadurch entstandenen mit Blut angefüllten Loch, wo drin sie sich auch paaren. Der süßliche Geruch, Potter, war das Sekret, dass sie aussondern, um ihre Eier in dem Kadaver zu ‚befestigen'. Sobald die Larven schlüpfen, ernähren sie sich davon und—"

„Malfoy!", unterbrach ihn der Andere wütend und scheinbar leicht angeekelt, sah ihn mit einem finsteren Blick an. „Wieso erzählst du mir das alles?"

„Oh, ich konnte mich vage daran erinnern, dass du mich gefragt hast, was der süßliche Geruch war."

Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Und in deiner unendlichen Güte hast du deinen eigenen Ekel überwunden, um es mir im Detail zu schildern?"

„Wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt, ist es nur widerlich, wenn es wenige Meter von dir entfernt passiert, du den Geruch in der Nase hast und die Ereignisse vor deinem inneren Augen abgespielt werden."

„Hör! Auf!" Der Gryffindor Held wirbelte herum, stellte sich direkt vor ihn und sah ihn aus wütenden Augen an. „Was versuchst du hier? Ist das so etwas wie eine Ekelprobe, oder was?"

„'Ekelprobe'", wiederholte Draco, schüttelte dann den Kopf und seufzte mitleidig. „Lediglich ein verzweifelter Versuch, dem Großen Harry Potter die Wahrheit vor Augen zu führen." Ein diabolisches Grinsen setzte sich auf seine Lippen und er blickte dem Anderen direkt in die Augen. „Ein kleiner Exkurs in die Wahre Dunkle Welt Der Magischen Wesen."

„Von denen habe ich Dank des Basilisken genug!"

Der Blonde lachte kurz auf, räusperte sich dann aber gespielt und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Basilisk? Oh, entschuldige Potter, dass ich den vergessen habe zu erwähnen! Harry Potter, der gegen Trolle, Basilisken und Drachen gekämpft hat, wird sich natürlich auch gegen kleine, heimtückische Insekten zur Wehr setzen können, aber _ :natürlich: _. Meine Bedenken allerdings, Potter, auch _ :ohne: _ Zauberstab?"

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn überrascht an, schien tatsächlich vergessen zu haben, dass er seinen Zauberstab im Umkleideraum gelassen hatte, da er direkt vom Quidditchplatz hinter ihm her geflogen war. Draco schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, drückte sich dann an dem Anderen vorbei und ging weiter in die Richtung, die Potter angestrebt hatte, warf daraufhin einen Blick 'gen Himmel, der zumindest etwas durch das dichte Geflecht der Bäume zu sehen war. Es wurde langsam dunkel und das letzte bisschen Licht, das ihnen zur Verfügung stand, schwand mit jeder vergehenden Minute. Der Verbotene Wald, bei Tag, war unheimlich und angsteinflössend, aber der Verbotene Wald bei Nacht wurde gefährlich, lockte die bedrohlichsten magischen Wesen hervor.

Sie hatten beide keinen Zauberstab, ihre Flugbesen waren zerstört und sie hatten keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo genau sie sich befanden.

Draco verspürte den Drang, Potter gegen das Schienbein zu treten.

Eigentlich gegen beide, wenn er schon dabei war.

„Würdest du aufhören, so widerlich zu sein, wenn ich mich entschuldige?", hörte er plötzlich die gelangweilt dahin geworfenen Worte. Er wirbelte herum, verengte nachdenklich seine Augen und musterte die Gesichtszüge des Gryffindor. Dieser wirkte alles andere als entschuldigend und schuldbewusst.

Wieso mit Schienbeinen vorlieb nehmen, wenn er ihn ganz einfach irgendeinem magischen Wesen zum Fraß vorwerfen konnte? Bevor Potter überhaupt wusste, was das für ein Wesen war, das an seinen Knochen nagte, war er schon Geschichte.

„Definitiv nicht", antwortete der Blonde, wandte sich dann wieder um.

Ehrlich gesagt war er überrascht, dass sie sich noch immer nicht gegenseitig umgebracht hatten. Vermutlich lag das daran, dass es genug Wesen im Wald gab, die ihnen an die Gurgel wollten – da mussten sie sich nicht noch gegenseitig drangsalieren; in Gedanken war es allerdings erlaubt, stellte er die mentale Regel auf, grinste dabei höhnisch.

„Hör zu, Malfoy—"

„Nein, _ :du: _ hörst _ :mir: _ zu", unterbrach er ihn wütend, drehte sich um, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. „Alles, was ich wollte, war meine Ruhe! Dann musst du plötzlich auftauchen und mich mit deinem Flugbesen verfolgen! Was hatte das überhaupt zu bedeuten? Wirke ich so anziehend auf dich, dass du mir folgen musst, wohin auch immer ich gehe? Darauf kann ich dankend verzichten, Potter!"

Draco stellte erfreut fest, dass Potter zumindest nach diesen Worten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schuldbewusst aussah, sich dann aber wieder fasste und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. „Ich dachte, du würdest schon wieder irgendetwas planen."

„'Schon wieder irgendetwas planen'?"

„Jetzt tu nicht so unschuldig, Malfoy."

„'Schon wieder irgendetwas planen'?" Draco wusste, dass er sich wiederholte und gewöhnlich um einiges eloquentere war, aber er war unglaublich... beleidigt. Wie konnte Potter auch nur ansatzweise auf die Idee kommen, dass ein Gryffindor es bemerken würde, wenn _ :er: _ etwas plante! Andererseits war es schon Ironie des Schicksals, dass er nach all den Jahren zum ersten Mal unschuldig das Opfer von Potters Beschuldigungen wurde, und es in so einer Katastrophe endete.

Er wollte doch nur Kekse essen!

Wie konnte etwas so Harmloses in etwas dermaßen Gefährliches enden?

Irgendwie war ihm heute schon zum zigsten Mal zum Heulen zumute.

Aber vor Potter zu weinen – das war noch erbärmlicher als vor dessen Augen von irgendeinem Monster gefressen zu werden. Also – wo war das nächste magische Wesen, von dem er sich fressen lassen konnte, damit das Dilemma endlich ein Ende hatte?

„Okay, Malfoy, versuchen wir doch einfach, das Beste aus dieser Situation zu machen?"

Hyperventilation war wirklich ein schönes Wort und so unheimlich passend, wenn er einen Blick auf Harry Potter warf, der tatsächlich glaubte, dass man so etwas wie _ :das Beste: _ aus dieser Situation machen konnte. Das Beste für Draco wäre, wenn sich unter ihm ein Loch auftun würde. Oder _ :am Besten: _ noch: unter Potter!

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast!"

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich so unausstehlich sein kannst. Damit sind wir quitt."

Draco wirbelte herum, kam schon wieder auf den anderen zu und packte ihn erneut am Kragen. „Quitt sind wir noch lange nicht! Vermutlich erst, wenn du mich aus diesem verfluchten Wald heraus gebracht hast und du dich danach von irgendeinem Wesen fressen lässt!"

Potter legte eine Hand auf seine, versuchte dieses Mal aber nicht sie von sich loszureißen, sondern erwiderte seinen wütenden Blick standhaft.

Draco trat ihm gegen das Schienbein.

Und ja, es war kindisch, aber er hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefühlt als in dem Moment, in dem Potter einen Schmerzensschrei entließ und leise fluchte, gleichzeitig den Blickkontakt unterbrach und Draco ihn einfach nach hinten auf den Laubboden schubsen konnte.

Ja, es war infantil, aber auch ungeheuerlich wohltuend.

Der Blonde sog erleichtert und zufrieden die Luft ein, hielt dann aber augenblicklich inne.

So roch keine Luft aus einem morschen Wald.

So roch auch nicht die Luft, wenn Ponpachota ihre Eier ablegten.

Draco hatte bisher das Glück gehabt, diesen faulen Gestank nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben wahrnehmen zu dürfen – Dank seines Vaters – und er hatte auch nie geplant, ihn jemals wieder wahrzunehmen.

Potter richtete sich gerade wütend vom Boden auf und kam auf ihn zu gestampft, als er seinen nachdenklichen und dann entsetzen Blick bemerkte und sich plötzlich umdrehte, als er aus der Dunkelheit des Waldes ein wütendes Grunzen hörte.

„Was—"

„Der Ehrwürdige Eber", murmelte Draco, wandte sich der Geräuschquelle zu.

„Ehrwürdig ist gut... oder?"

Der Slytherin schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles andere als gut." Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und stürmte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Potter, der ihm erst einige Sekunden perplex nachgesehen hatte, folgte ihm nur wenige Meter. „Ehrwürdig ist alles andere als gut", schrie der Blonde erneut, packte dann Potter am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.

So sehr er den Gryffindor auch hasste, keiner hatte es verdient, in die Fänge des Ehrwürdigen Ebers zu geraten.

Keiner!

Nein, auch nicht Potter – vermutlich nicht einmal Weasley, obwohl er noch einmal gründlich darüber debattiert hätte, wenn er nicht in allergrößte Lebensgefahr geschwebt hätte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen bemerkte er, dass das Grunzen immer näher kam und er legte einen Gang zu, zerrte Potter schon förmlich an der Kleidung hinter sich her. „Such etwas Hohes, Potter."

„Hoch ist gut, Malfoy", entgegnete die wandelnde Nervensäge, hielt dann überrascht inne. Draco, der mit dem plötzlichen Stopp nicht gerechnet hatte, stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, fiel nach vorn und zog den Dunkelhaarigen hinter sich her auf den Boden, während nur einige hundert Meter entfernt ein riesiges, stinkendes, magisches Wesen unter dem Namen Ehrwürdiger Eber auf sie zu gerannt kam.

Draco dachte nicht einmal an den Anderen, als er sich aufrichtete und weiter lief, nur um dann erneut zurück gehalten und genau auf den Eber zu gezerrt zu werden. „Potter, willst du uns beide umbringen? Ich konnte sehr gut mit dem Gedanken leben, dass es nur dich erwischt!"

Der engstirnige Gryffindor ignorierte seine Worte, zog ihn nur weiter auf das magische Wesen zu.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir meine Hausaufgaben nicht geliehen habe, als du sie dringend brauchtest, Blaise", begann er laut seine Abschiedsgrüße kundzutun, während er bereits mit seinem Leben abschloss. „Und es tut mir Leid, Pansy, dass ich dir nie sagen konnte, dass ich in Wirklichkeit—"

„Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", schrie ihn der inkompetente Held der Zauberwelt an, blieb dann direkt vor einem Baum stehen. Der Eber war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, doch selbst in seiner Angst konnte Draco erkennen, was der Junge Der Lebte Weil Er Mehr Glück Als Verstand Hatte Was Allerdings Nicht Sehr Viel Aussagte geplant hatte. Den Anderen also zur Seite drängelnd, kletterte er den Baum hoch so weit er kam, was mindestens vier Meter waren. Potter folgte ihm dicht auf, setzte sich dann auf einen Ast direkt unter ihm, während der Ehrwürdige Eber an ihrem Schutzbaum zum Stehen kam, sich dann schnüffelnd und grunzend umsah.

Während Draco versuchte, sein zu schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen und dabei vollkommen zu ignorieren, dass seine Kleidung nicht mehr zu retten war, schnappte Potter nach Luft, legte dann seinen Kopf in den Nacken und sah grinsend zu ihm hinauf.

Draco wollte ihm ins Gesicht treten, hielt sich aber dezent zurück, weil es nicht besonders positiv war, seinen Widersacher zu verärgern. Wer wusste schon, ob dieser ihn nicht einfach vom Baum werfen würde?

Sein Schweigen schien der Dunkelhaarige allerdings als eine Art des Friedensangebot zu verstehen, denn er richtete sich auf, stützte seine Arme auf dem Ast, auf dem Draco saß ab und sah ihn nachdenklich an. Noch bevor er den Mund öffnete, wusste Draco, dass er keine Lust hatte, auf die kommende Frage zu antworten.

„Was ist der Ehrwürdige Eber?"

Der Slytherin deutete mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf das Magische Wesen unter ihnen, das nun um den Baum herum wanderte und Merlin sei Dank so alt war, dass weder seine Augen, noch seine Nase oder Ohren ordentlich funktionierten. Potter antwortete ihm mit einem Blick, der eindeutig sagte: ‚So weit war ich auch schon.'

„Sagen dir die Namen ‚Kalydonischer Eber' oder ‚Erymanthischer Eber' irgendetwas?"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf.

Draco unterdrückte den Drang, sich die Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Dann sagen wir es so", murmelte der Blonde nach einigem Zögern, warf erneut einen vagen Blick auf das graupelzige Tier unter ihnen „Sagen wir, du möchtest wirklich nichts darüber wissen."

Eigentlich war es so, dass Draco keine Lust hatte, dem anderen zu beschreiben, dass das Widerlichste an dem Wesen war, dass es die Kunst des Tötens soweit verfeinert hatte, dass das am lebendigem Leibe aufgefressen werden geradezu angenehm erschien.

Der Slytherin hatte gesehen, wie der Ehrwürdige Eber tötete; verspielter als jede Katze, grausamer als jedes andere Tier im Verbotenen Wald und vor allem – vor allem war er blutrünstiger als alles, was Draco jemals gesehen hatte und Dank seines Vaters durfte er so einiges miterleben. Wenn einmal in den Fängen des Ebers, so gab es kein Entrinnen; eine Attacke auf das Bein, sodass man sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte – dann begann das Töten. Zwei Stunden lang musste er es als Neunjähriger ertragen und wann immer er sich wegdrehen, seinen Blick abwenden wollte, legte sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf, drehte ihn mit einer bestimmenden Bewegung zurück.

Er hatte noch drei Monate später Alpträume von dem Gesehenen.

„Malfoy?"

Der Blonde sah überrascht auf, wandte seinen Blick auf den anderen Jungen, der ihn fragend musterte.

„Sagen wir einfach, dass wir Glück haben, dass er so alt ist, okay?"

Potter runzelte die Stirn, antwortete aber nicht, sondern wandte seinen Blick von ihm ab.

Die Sonne ging unter, färbte den Himmel in ein blutrot, und während es immer dunkler wurde, lehnte Draco seine Schulter gegen den Baumstamm, war beinah dazu verführt, die Augen zu schließen, aber das wäre im Verbotenen Wald ein fataler Fehler.

Sie verbrachten mindestens eine Stunde auf diesem Baum, warteten darauf, dass der Eber aufgab und einfach weg ging. Doch Draco hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es eine Geduldsprobe werden würde – der Ehrwürdige ließ sich Zeit, sowie beim Jagen als auch beim Töten. Als der Eber endlich wütend grunzend davon marschierte, wollte Potter sofort von dem Baum runter klettern, doch Draco hielt ihn davon ab und warf einen Blick in die Richtung, in die der Eber verschwunden war.

Der Geruch war noch zu intensiv, das Rascheln des Laubs noch zu nah.

Der Ehrwürdige war alt, aber nicht langsam, er war nahezu blind, aber er konnte noch immer sehen, er war einfältig, aber sehr intelligent. Er ahnte, dass sie noch in der Nähe waren und er würde sich nicht eher von seinem Versteck entfernen, bis wenn er sich zu hundert Prozent sicher war, dass sie entkommen waren.

Auch wenn Draco sonst nichts von seinem Vater gelernt hatte, so war er für diese Lektionen über die Magischen Wesen im Verbotenen Wald wirklich dankbar – unendlich dankbar.

Er seufzte leise, lächelte leicht, doch kaum, dass er bemerkte, dass der Andere ihn musterte, verschmälerten sich seine Lippen zu Strichen und er setzte einen genervten Blick auf. Doch noch bevor er meckern konnte, hörten sie ein entferntes Kreischen.

„Potter", begann er mit einer zuckenden Augenbraue, holte tief Luft. „Hast du das gerade gehört?"

„Ich... glaube schon", antwortete der Dunkelhaarige langsam.

Draco seufzte.

„Du kannst mir nicht zufällig sagen, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat... oder?"

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht, ließ seinen Kopf nur in den Nacken fallen und beobachtete die vereinzelten Sterne, die er durch die Baumkronen entdecken konnte.

Es war bestimmt schon acht Uhr, in Hogwarts gab es jetzt Dinner.

„Malfoy, ich will dich ja wirklich nicht in deinen Träumen stören," – der Angesprochene lachte einmal kurz auf, wandte einen amüsierten Blick auf den Sprecher, der ihn wiederum mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte – „aber glaubst du nicht, wir sollten, eventuell, so absurd das auch klingen mag, _ :flüchten: _?"

Er hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust. Sie waren vermutlich schon seit vier Stunden im Verbotenen Wald und es war gerade zu ein Wunder, dass sie noch am Leben waren.

Der Ehrwürdige Eber lag noch immer auf der Lauer und sobald sie den Baum verlassen würden, käme er auf sie zu gerannt und nun hatten es auch noch Harpyien – oder zumindest eine – auf sie abgesehen.

Ob sie auf dem Baum sitzend oder auf dem Boden stehend von Magischen Wesen gefressen wurden, machte für ihn keinen Unterschied.

„Malfoy", der Andere zerrte an seiner Robe, doch Draco schlug seine Hand mit einer fächernden Handbewegung zur Seite – als würde er versuchen ein lästiges Insekt abzuwürgen.

Harpyien, magische Wesen, umgeben mit einem Aasgeruch, mit dem Aussehen eines hässlichen Vogels, waren nicht nur Fleischfresser, sondern auch noch nachtaktiv, was darauf schließen ließ, dass ihre Augen besonders bei Nacht sehr funktionstüchtig waren. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie Aasfresser waren, neigten sie dazu, ihre Opfer drei Tage vorher zu erlegen, dann in einem Bau tief im Verbotenen Wald abzulegen und dort verrotten zu lassen.

Draco hatte sich ein schöneres Ableben vorgestellt, aber wenigstens töteten die Harpyien schnell und präzise. Es war auf jeden Fall besser als—

„Malfoy!"

Es war auf jeden Fall besser als—

„Mal---foy", knurrte der Dunkelhaarige, zog ihm am Arm zu sich runter, um ihn zu ohrfeigen. Draco sah den Anderen überrascht an, als er den Schmerz in seiner Wange spürte, doch dann wurde seine Miene immer wütender und er riss sich von dem Helden Der-Zauberwelt-Aber-Nicht-Von-Draco-Malfoy los, kreuzte eingeschnappt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Lass mich wenigstens zu Ende lamentieren!", rief er indigniert aus und just in diesem Moment war erneut ein lautes Kreischen aus dem Himmel zu hören.

„Worüber lamentierst du in so einer Situation?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht _ :über: _ diese Situation?"

„Dann beeil dich, denn ich habe nicht vor, hier ewig zu sitzen!"

„Ich wollte auch nur noch einen Gedanken zu Ende führen, du unsensibler Bastard!"

„Dann mach das!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn, warf dann einen Blick in die Richtung, wo sich der Eber aufhielt. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und noch während Potter vermutlich dachte, dass er nun vollends durchgeknallt war, kam ihm eine absurde und abschreckende Idee, die man eigentlich nur einem Gryffindor zugetraut hätte.

Ob Potter abfärbte?

Oder vielleicht war ‚Gryffindor' ansteckend?

Auf jeden Fall war das die einzige Idee, die er hatte.

„Potter, dein Mantel", meinte er ohne Vorwarnung, stellte sich neben den Dunkelhaarigen auf den Ast. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der einmal zu etwas nütze wäre", meinte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu dem Anderen, dennoch fühlte sich Potter angesprochen, runzelte seine Stirn und drückte ihm seinen Mantel gegen die Brust. Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, nahm die rote Naturkatastrophe mit beiden Händen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hielt es dem Dunkelhaarigen hin.

„Wer sagt, dass ich den nehme? Du stellst dich gefälligst auf den obersten Ast und streckst deine Arme mit dem Mantel darüber gewickelt aus – rote Seite bitte nach oben."

„Und dann?", fragte Potter skeptisch, nahm dem Anderen eingeschnappt den Mantel weg.

„Dann wartest du darauf, dass du angegriffen wirst."

Draco hätte es vermutlich anders ausdrücken können, aber dann wäre er nicht in den Genuss des überaus amüsanten Blickes gekommen, den der Andere ihm zuwarf. Das hieß, für Draco amüsant, Potter wollte mit dem schockierten Blick vermutlich nur sein Missgefallen ausdrücken.

„Was da oben auf uns wartet", begann Draco grinsend „sind Harpyien, Aasfresser, Jäger ohne Gnaden mit einer recht großen Affinität zu rot – nur für dich im Klartext, sie stürzen sich auf alles, was rot ist. Was da hinten auf uns wartet", Draco deutete mit seiner Hand auf irgendeinen Punkt im Verbotenen Wald „ist der Ehrwürdige Eber, mit einer Sensibilität zu allem, das sich bewegt, was soviel—"

„Ich mache es", unterbrach ihn Potter plötzlich, grinste dabei selbstsicher. „Verstehe. Ich werde es machen, aber versprich mir, dass du dich nicht vorher von irgendeinem Eber fressen lässt."

Draco war überrascht, dass er seinen Plan nicht weiter ausführen musste, nickte dann aber. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab, kletterte den Baum herunter, während Potter ihn weiter hinauf stieg. Auf dem letzten Ast, bevor er den Boden berührte, hielt er inne, warf einen Blick nach oben um zu sehen, wie weit der Dunkelhaarige war. Potter stellte sich in diesem Moment auf den obersten ihn tragenden Ast, wickelte seinen Mantel zum Teil um einen Arm, den er dann hin und her schwenkte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und das Kreischen wurde immer lauter, kam immer näher – Harpyien waren wie Aasgeier, beobachteten ihre Opfer, warteten auf den geeigneten Moment, doch wenn sie mit etwas Rotem konfrontiert wurden, war alles, was sie sahen, Blut. Sogar ihre Sinne wurden getrübt und ihre sensiblen Nasen rochen getrocknetes Blut in der Luft, selbst wenn es nicht vorhanden war.

Draco wandte seinen Blick ab, ging auf seinem Ast in die Hocke um innerhalb weniger Sekunden nach unten auf den Boden springen zu können. Er konnte Flügel schlagen hören, konnte das Pfeifen und Zischen hören, als würden die Harpyien direkt neben seinen Ohren atmen. Er sah erneut nach oben, bemerkte dann überrascht, dass der Gryffindor sich noch immer nicht von seinem Platz bewegt hatte, sich nur irritiert umsah. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Potter keine Ahnung hatte, wie Harpyien aussahen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, dass ihr schwarzes Gefieder in der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes vermutlich nicht wahrgenommen werden konnte.

Wer sich im Verbotenen Wald auf seine Augen verließ, war zum Tode verurteilt.

„Potter", schrie er und der Angesprochene wandte sich schwerfällig um, blickte zu ihm nach unten. Draco konnte an seiner Schulter vorbei etwas blitzen sehen. „Komm runter, Potter!", schrie er aufgebracht, richtete sich wieder auf und begann die Äste erneut hinauf zu klettern. „Beeile dich! Komm runter!"

Potter schien seine Worte nicht zu verstehen, ging lediglich etwas in die Hocke und Draco musste mit Schrecken beobachten, wie sich etwas unauffällig Weißes dem Dunkelhaarigen näherte, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war. Noch bevor er überhaupt wusste, was passiert war, fiel Potter von seinem Ast und hinter ihm tauchte eine Harpyie auf, Schnabel weit aufgerissen, Fetzen des roten Mantels zwischen den scharfen Zähnen. Wie in Zeitlupe beobachtete Draco Potters Fall, fasste sich dann aber wieder und ging in die Hocke, schluckte einmal, schloss die Augen und sprang vom Ast.

Er landete hart auf dem Boden, trat mit seinem Fuß auf irgendeinen spitzen Stein, der sich durch seine Schuhsohle bohrte, doch er ignorierte es, riss lediglich die Augen auf und richtete sich so schnell er konnte auf, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Potters Körper mit seinen Armen abzufangen. Im Unterbewusstsein registrierte er noch ein wütendes Grunzen und hörte das Stampfen von Hufen im Laub, doch alles was er spürte, war ein plötzlicher Ruck, der ihn auf den Boden drückte.

Trotz all der Gefahr konnte er nur an die Ironie der Situation denken und er musste leise lachen, auch wenn es sich viel mehr nach einem atemlosen Krächzen anhörte.

Ein mörderischer Eber kam auf sie zu gelaufen, und von oben hatte sie eine Harpyie anvisiert und er lag auf dem Boden, mit Potter in seinem Armen – oder eher auf seinem Körper.

Doch es geschah innerhalb von Sekunden, dass Potter sich von ihm runter rollte und aufstand, sich orientierungslos umsah und sich den Kopf hielt, während Draco sich krümmend zur Seite rollte, versuchte den Schmerz in seinem gesamten Körper zu verdrängen; und die Harpyie mit ihren blitzenden, giftgrünen Augen und der Eber, mit seinem wütenden Grunzen ineinander rannten, sich dann gegenseitig attackierten und während das fliegende Wesen dem Klauentier seine Krallen in den Rücken bohrte, schlugen seine gewaltigen Hauer in einen der Flügel, riss diesen mit einem einzigen Ruck heraus. Die Harpyie gab ein markerschütterndes Kreischen von sich, doch dann stürzte sie sich erneut mit ihrem scharfen Schnabel auf den Eber.

Draco schloss seine Augen, konnte noch registrieren, dass Potter wie versteinert den beiden magischen Wesen zu sah, aber dann wurde alles schwarz und er hoffte, wenn er das nächste Mal aufwachte, würde er in seinem Bett liegen und alles wäre nur ein böser Traum gewesen.

Aber natürlich musste Potter ihm mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

Als er seine Augen erneut öffnete sah er als erstes den Eber, der vermutlich schon am Ende seiner Tötung angelangt und gerade dabei war, den langen Darm der Harpyie herauszuziehen.

Ein übelriechender, fauler Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase – ein stinkendes Gemisch aus Blut und Galle und Kot. Potter schlug ihm noch immer wiederholt mit seiner Hand gegen die Wange und hätte sich Draco nicht der Magen umgedreht, er hätte mit der Hand ausgeholt und dem anderen eine verpasst, aber stattdessen legte er seine Hand auf den Mund und drehte sich weg, versuchte auf die Beine zu kommen, um so schnell wie möglich von der Szenerie zu entkommen. Leider schaffte er es nur mit Potters Unterstützung, da seine Beine immer und immer wieder nachgaben und er in die Knie ging, sich kaum aufrecht halten konnte. Potter packte ihn unter die Schulter, flüstert ihm irgendetwas zu, doch er stellte seine Ohren auf taub.

Als würde irgendetwas, das Potter ihm sagte, ihn beruhigen – vermutlich eher nur zum Herzinfarkt führen; allein der Gedanke, dass ein Gryffindor versuchte, einen Slytherin zu beruhigen, war beunruhigend genug. So etwas passierte nur in Extremsituation. Situationen wie diese.

Draco rammte Potter einen Ellenbogen in die Magengrube.

Ja, es war infantil, aber es war genau das, was er brauchte.

Der Gryffindor beschwerte sich allerdings nicht einmal, schnappte nur nach Luft, zischte einmal kurz vor Schmerz und sah dann mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf, der sich allerdings innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch ein Grinsen auf seinen Lippen zu einer nahezu beruhigten Miene veränderte.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir wieder gut."

„Und wie ich sehe, bist du noch genauso renitent wie vorher."

Es irritierte ihn vollkommen, dass Potter auf seine Worte nur mit einem leisen Lachen antwortete, aber er hatte mehr mit seinem Magen zu tun, als mit Potters plötzlichen Wahnsinn.

Vermutlich gab es irgendjemanden, der ihn nicht mochte, irgendjemand, der das Schicksal lenkte und ihn absolut nicht ausstehen konnte – denn wie war es sich sonst zu erklären, dass der Wind sich genau in diesem Moment so drehte, dass der Gestank von Eingeweiden zu ihnen herüber zog? Potter also ignorierend ging er an eben diesem vorbei, ging entgegen des Windes und machte einen riesigen Bogen um den Eber und sein lang verstorbenes Opfer, sodass sie leichten Gegenwind hatten und ihr Geruch durch den Wind direkt in die Nase des Ebers getrieben wurde.

Draco war es egal.

Eber spielten nur einmal am Tag, besonders der Ehrwürdige, der nach dieser vollendeten Tat scheintot sein müsste.

Sie hatten wirklich riesiges Glück, dass er alt war.

Draco liebte seinen Vater für all die Informationen, die er ihm hatte zukommen lassen.

„Ich muss mich noch bei dir bedanken", begann Potter plötzlich. Draco wirbelte aufgebracht herum, sah den anderen aus riesigen Augen an. Dann legte er nachdenklich eine Hand an sein Kinn, wanderte um den Gryffindor herum. Nachdem er seine betrachtungen beendet hatte, hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ich komme zu dem Entschluss, dass du dir nach dem Aufprall auf den Boden den Kopf gestoßen haben musst", antwortete er trocken, wandte sich um. Zu seinem kompletten Entsetzen begann Potter zu lachen. Dies verstärkte ihn nur wieder in seiner Annahme, dass der Gryffindor sich irgendetwas verletzt haben _ :musste: _.

„Ich bin nicht wirklich auf dem Boden aufgekommen", schmunzelte sein Dorn im Auge, holte schnell auf, um neben ihm gehen zu können. „Ich bin relativ weich gelandet."

„Erinnere mich nicht daran", murmelte Draco, warf einen Blick auf seine dreckige Kleidung, versuchte, mit der Trauer um diese, seinen physischen Schmerz, sowohl in Schulter als auch in seinem Bauch und seinen Knien, zu verdrängen. Dafür, dass der Andere nicht größer war als er, war er unglaublich schwer.

Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er einen Blick auf den Dunkelhaarigen, bemerkte irritiert, dass dieser so aussah, als würde er irgendeinen Spaziergang durch einen Rosengarten machen.

Gryffindor waren nicht mutig, Gryffindor waren schlicht und ergreifend ignorant!

Nach all dem, was ihnen in den letzten Stunden widerfahren war, schien er nicht ein bisschen aufgeregt, nervös, ängstlich oder ansatzweise _ :eingeschüchtert: _.

_ :Ignoranter Egomane!: _

Plötzlich wurde er durch ein Rascheln aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Potter schien es ebenfalls gehört zu haben, hielt in seinen Schritten inne und streckte einen Arm vor Draco aus, hinderte ihn daran, weiter zu gehen.

Als hätte Draco auch nur noch einen Schritt gewagt!

Wer wusste schon, welches Wesen sie als nächstes im Verbotenen Wald Willkommen heißen wollte.

Eines musste der Slytherin den Magischen Wesen lassen – sie besaßen definitiv mehr Benehmen und Anstand als ein Gryffindor.

Mit einem angewiderten Kräuseln der Nase schlug er mit seiner Handkante auf den Arm, brachte Potter dazu, ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Just in diesem Moment hörten sie erneut ein Rascheln, konnten dieses Mal sogar die Richtung ausmachen.

Sie wandten synchron ihren Kopf um, gingen einige Schritte zurück, während sie den Busch, von dem das Geräusch ausging, nicht aus den Augen ließen. Das Rascheln der Blätter wurde immer lauter und das Wesen, das diese Geräusche verursachte, schien immer näher zu kommen.

Draco hatte die Nase voll.

Er wollte einen Besen und wenn nicht das, dann einen Zauberstab.

Oder einen besseren Schutzschild, denn wirklich, Potter war einfach nicht groß genug. Draco fiel aufgrund seiner hellen Haut und blonden Haaren eher in der Dunkelheit auf, als Potter mit seiner dunklen Haut und seinen schwarzen Haaren.

Außerdem stand er kurz vor einer Panikattacke und alles, woran er sich klammern konnte, war die Person, die ihn in diese missratene Situation gebracht hatte! Und eben diese Person war auch noch vollkommen inkompetent und hätte nicht einmal ihr eigenes Leben retten können, wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre. Vermutlich wäre Potter mit offenen Armen auf den Ehrwürdigen Eber zu gelaufen! Als wäre irgendein Wesen im Verbotenen Wald, das größer als ein Mensch war, auch nur ansatzweise ... _ :philanthropisch: _! Wie naiv konnte man eigentlich sein?

„Malfoy! Du brichst mir den Arm", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige aufgebracht, legte eine Hand auf seine. Draco funkelte ihn als Antwort nur an, sandte ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig ‚Das ist dein kleinstes Problem' sagte.

Gerade als der Andere zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, hüpfte etwas direkt vor ihre Füße, sah sie aus großen, dunklen Augen an, stellte seine langen Ohren neugierig auf.

Potters Brille rutschte ein Stück runter und sein Mund öffnete sich, ohne dass irgendein Ton diesen verließ.

Dracos Hand löste sich von dem Arm und er seufzte erleichtert, wich dann einige Zentimeter von dem Gryffindor weg. Er musterte das sie anstarrende Wesen, ging in die Hocke und streichelte dem Tier erfreut über den Kopf.

„Es ist nur ein Skvader", meinte er beruhigt, fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger und Daumen die langen, weichen Ohren des wundersamen Wesens entlang.

Er hatte noch nie vorher einen Skvader von nahem gesehen, obwohl er sich nie etwas sehnlicher gewünscht hatte.

Im Wald nahe Malfoy Manor gab es einige Herden und direkt unter seinem Fenster erstreckte sich eine weite Wiese, auf der diese spielten. Wenn immer er sie gesehen hatte, war er die Treppen herunter gestürmt und dann aus dem Küchenfenster gesprungen, weil dieses direkt zur Wiese führte. Seine Mutter hatte immer mit ihm geschimpft, aber er störte sich nicht daran, denn die lebensfrohen Skvader waren es ihm wert.

Doch immer, wenn er auf der Wiese stand, waren die Skvader verschwunden.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf die Flügel des hasenähnlichen Wesens. Sie schimmerten blau in dem knappen Mondlicht, lagen eng an dem zierlichen Körper an.

Draco fragte sich innerlich, ob er das Tier nach Hogwarts schmuggeln könnte.

„Malfoy?"

Er reagierte nicht auf seinen Namen, beobachtete lediglich entzückt, wie das Skvader seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche drückte, als er für einen kurzen Moment das Streicheln eingestellt hatte.

Zu Quieken wäre einem Malfoy nicht würdig gewesen, aber irgendwie verspürte er den unbändigen Drang, genau das zu tun. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht dazu hinreißen—

„Malfoy, du sabberst!"

„Tu ich nicht!", rief er indigniert aus, wandte einen wütenden Blick auf den grinsenden Gryffindor. Dieser lachte leise, kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine Wesen, das ihn aus großen, neugierigen Augen beobachtete. „Okay, du hast nicht gesabbert, aber dein Gesicht hat gestrahlt, als wolltest du den ganzen Wald beleuchten."/1

„Hat es nicht!"

Er hoffte nur, dass Potter nicht aufsehen und sein rot angelaufenes Gesicht bemerken würde.

„Sind Skvader Einzelgänger?", fragte der Andere allerdings, sah nicht einmal auf.

Draco sah ihn überrascht an, wandte dann seinen Blick wieder auf das dürre, eher abgemagerte als schlanke Wesen. Als er es näher betrachtete, etwas mit seinem Gesicht ranrückte, bemerkte er das dreckige, stumpfe Fell, die zerrupften Federn an Flügel und Schwanz.

Wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, Skvader lebten nicht einmal im Verbotenen Wald.

„Sie leben in Herden – gewöhnlich", antwortete er nach einigen Minuten, fuhr mit seinen beiden Händen seinen Mantel entlang, während Potter ihn fragend beobachtete. Als er die Unebenheit in einer Tasche spürte, lächelte er leicht, griff dann in seine Tasche und holte einen grünen Beutel heraus.

„Malfoy?"

„Könntest du aufhören, meinen Namen abzunutzen?"

Potter runzelte die Stirn, musterte ihn stattdessen misstrauisch, wie er den Beutel öffnete und einen Keks herausholte.

Die wertvollen Kekse seiner Mutter, die alles ins Rollen gebracht hatten.

Mit einem Seufzer reichte er das Gebäck dem schnuppernden Skvader, der es zögerlich ins Maul nahm und zu Boden fallen ließ, einmal daran knabberte und sich dann förmlich darauf stürzte. Draco grinste leicht, holte einen weiteren Keks aus seinem Beutel.

„Und ich dachte, du hasst Tiere", murmelte Potter.

Draco sah ihn verwundert an, verengte dann seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Sollest du das hier je jemanden erzählen, wirst du dir wünschen, den Wald nie lebend verlassen zu haben."

Der Potter lachte nur und wandte sich ab.

Draco wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, _ :was: _ an ihrer Situation so humorvoll war, dass der idiotische Gryffindor die ganze Zeit dachte, lachen zu müssen! Oder er tat es, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Das wiederum würde Sinn machen – aber seit wann ergaben Gryffindor Sinn?

„Sag, Malfoy, was macht so ein Skvader?", meinte der Gryffindor plötzlich, vermutlich, um das Thema zu wechseln. Mit einer Hand berührte er nun zögerlich den Kopf des Tieres, kraulte das Wesen hinter dem Ohr.

„Es ist ein harmloses Tier. Das Einzige, was man bei ihnen unterlassen sollte, ist das Berühren—"

Just in diesem Moment wanderte die Hand des Gryffindor von dem Kopf zum Gefieder.

„—der Flügel."

Der Skvader brach in ein ohrenbetäubendes Gekreische aus.

Draco wollte Potter ermorden.

Und sein Blick schien Dracos Gedanken perfekt an Potter weiter zugeben.

Während er sich also die Ohren zu hielt und dem verwirrten Ach-so-Großartigen Helden der Zauberwelt einen mordlüsternen Blick zu warf, sah eben dieser sich um, legte dann ebenfalls seine Hände auf die Ohren und versuchte, sie vor einem Hörsturz zu retten.

„Potter", knurrte er gefährlich, doch dieser konnte ihn nicht hören. Dem Slytherin war es egal, Hauptsache er konnte aussprechen, was er dachte. „Dafür wirst du leiden. So. Sehr. Leiden." Der Dunkelhaarige legte lediglich seinen Kopf schief.

Wenn mit Skvader konfrontiert, gab es nur eine einzige Regel:

_ :Berühre nie ohne Vorwarnung die Flügel!!!: _

Die Tiere reagierten sensibel auf leichte Berührung ihres Gefieders und auch, wenn es sie nicht schmerzte, so fühlten sie sich angegriffen und reagierten mit dem Hilfeschrei, der Tote wecken konnte. Und ungefähr das taten sie auch.

Der ohrenbetäubende Schrei endete nach nur wenigen Sekunden, doch es war nicht der Lärm, der Draco Sorgen machte, sondern das Wesen, das von diesem Schrei angelockt wurde.

Der Wendigo.

Draco überließ es Potter, mit dem fertig zu werden. Er würde sich einfach irgendwo verstecken und hoffen, dass der Gryffindor Wendigo-Futter wurde.

„Potter", begann Draco nachdem seine Ohren aufgehört hatten zu klingeln. „Binnen weniger Minuten werden hier einige Wendigo auftauchen. Ich schnappe mir den Skvader und renne in die Richtung", er zeigte mit einer Hand irgendwo in die Dunkelheit, während der Anderen ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete. „Und du bleibst hier und wirst schön brav Wendigo-Futter, verstanden?"

Mit diesen Worten kam er auf den Skvader zu, kniete sich vor ihm hin. „Ich werde dich jetzt auf den Arm nehmen", murmelte er, beugte sich weiter runter, sodass er dem eingeschüchterten Tier in die dunklen Augen sehen konnte. Es dauerte einige Zeit und Draco wurde schon ungeduldig, doch letztendlich senkte das Tier seinen Kopf und er atmete erleichtert aus. Sanft nahm er es in seine Arme, stand dann auf und warf einen Blick auf Potter, der unsicher hinter ihm stand.

„Wendigo-Futter! Wendigo-Futter, kusch, kusch!", rief er aus, unterstrich seine Aussage mit einer fächernden Handbewegung, setzte sich dann in Bewegung und entfernte sich von der potentiellen Beute. Doch dieser schien nicht auf ihn hören zu wollen, sondern folgte ihm dreist. Draco wirbelte genervt herum, bemerkte, dass Potter nur einen Meter hinter ihm stand.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass du da hinten bleiben sollst?"

„Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass ich freiwillig Wendigo-Futter werde – was auch immer das ist..."

„Du hast mich in diese Situation gebracht, du wirst mich hier auch wieder rausholen und wenn du als nahrhafte Speise enden musst!"

„Bestimmt nicht."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue, bemerkte dann aber über die Schulter des anderen etwas funkelndes Hellblaues. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er versuchte in den Wald hinein zu horchen, hörte leises Rascheln von Laub, spürte das leichte Sinken der Temperatur. Er drehte sich um, sah sich suchend in der Richtung um, in die er gehen wollte.

„Mal—"

„Sie kommen", murmelte er letztendlich, drückte das Skvader dichter an seinen Körper.

„Wer?"

Draco antwortete nicht, öffnete nur seinen Mantel und verschränkte einem Arm vor dem Bauch, setzte dann das geflügelte Tier innerhalb des Mantels auf diesem ab, dann knöpfte er ihn wieder zu. „Ich sage dir eines Potter: entweder du bleibst hier oder du nimmst deinen Beine in die Hand und _ :läufst: _!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich seinen eigenen Rat zu Herzen und trat die Flucht nach vorn an.

Wendigowak waren keine Wesen, die er treffen wollte – eigentlich wollte er _ :gar kein: _ Wesen aus dem Verbotenen Wald treffen, aber diese Art saß irgendwo ganz weit oben auf seiner Liste –vermutlich zwischen Ehrwürdiger Eber und Harpyie.

Sie waren besonders bekannt für ihre Grausamkeit und ihre Vorliebe für Menschenfleisch. Man könnte fast sagen, dass sie mit Werwölfen verwandt waren, wenn es da nicht einen winzigen, aber lebenswichtigen Unterschied gäbe.

Den einzigen Wendigo, den er jeweils hatte sehen dürfen, war ein abgemagertes, halb verhungertes, erbärmliches Wesen gewesen. Vater hatte ihn gefangen und in ihrem Kerker verrotten lassen wollen.

Eines Tages wurde Draco von seinem Vater in den Kerker gebracht und einen Tag und eine Nacht mit dem halbtoten Wendigo eingesperrt – mit dem Wendigo in einer Zelle und Draco mit dem einzigen Schlüssel, um diese zu öffnen.

Sie waren haarige katzenähnliche Bestien, mit riesigen Klauen, doch ihr Aussehen war das harmloseste an ihnen. Das, was Draco wirklich Angst machte, war ihre Fähigkeit, sich nahezu in jedem Schatten unsichtbar zu machen. Dann war ihre Präsenz nur an dem plötzliche Sinken der Temperatur und an einem kleinen, blauscheinenden Eiskristall zu erkennen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt, dass es ihr zu Eis gefrorenes Herz war, aber er wusste nicht, ob das stimmte und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Alles, was er wissen musste, war, dass diese Biester unheimlich intelligent waren und der Wendigo in der Zelle ihn beinahe überlistet hätte, die Zellentür zu öffnen.

Draco hielt plötzlich in seiner Flucht inne, legte eine Vollbremsung hin, die den Jungen hinter ihm überraschte und dazu führte, dass er direkt in Draco hinein lief. Sie konnten noch ihr Gleichgewicht halten. Wäre er nicht zu sehr mit seinen Haaren beschäftigt, die zu Berge standen und wäre ihm kein kalter Schauer dem Rücken runter gelaufen, er wäre Potter mit Absicht auf den Fuß getrampelt. Stattdessen warf er einen Blick nach links, fluchte dann leise.

Ein Wendigo hatte sie entdeckt, er spürte seine Nähe, spürte die Kälte auf seiner Haut und sah das leichte blaue Leuchten im dunklen Schatten eines Baumes.

„Malfoy?"

„Psst", zischte er, wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Wendigo.

„Lass uns weiterlaufen, Malfoy!"

„Sei still", knurrte er aufgebracht, fluchte leise. Der Skvader in seinem Armen begann zu zittern und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen, ob noch andere Wendigowak in der Nähe waren, ohne den Blick von diesem einen zu lassen.

„Wenn ich ein Forscher mit einem Zauberstab wäre", begann er plötzlich leise, setzte ein groteskes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, ging langsam einen Schritt zurück „dann würde ich vermutlich Saltos machen."

„Weshalb?", fragte Potter, stellte sich neben den Slytherin und packte ihn am Ärmel, wollte vermutlich, dass der Blonde ihn ansah.

„Weil es selbst für den Verbotenen Wald ein Wunder ist, so viele magische Wesen auf einmal zu sehen."

„Malfoy?"

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was wir gegen einen Wendigo unternehmen sollen."

„Mal—"

„Genauso wenig weiß ich, was wir gegen mehrere Wendigowak unternehmen können."

„Auf einen Baum klettern?"

Draco war sogar zu aufgebracht, um auf diesen stupiden Vorschlag mit einer Beleidigung zu antworten. Stattdessen schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Da kommen sie genauso schnell hoch, wie wir – wenn nicht sogar schneller."

„Was sind das für Wesen?"

Draco wollte blinzeln, aber diesen Bruchteil einer Sekunde würde der Wendigo ausnutzen. Sie mussten ihn mit irgendetwas niederschlagen, aber Draco wusste nicht, womit, hatte auch nicht die Möglichkeit, sich umzusehen, geschweige denn die physische Kraft, irgendjemanden komatös zu schlagen. Unter ihnen gab es nur einen, der eine recht gute Chance hatte.

„Potter?"

„Was?"

„Wie stark bist du?"

„Was?", wiederholte der Gryffindor irritiert das Fragewort.

„Ich meine, besitzt du die Fähigkeit, einen Halbriesen wie diesen selbstdeklarierte Prof—" Draco unterbrach sich selbst, schluckte einmal. „Würdest du es schaffen, Hagrid mit einem Ast bewusstlos zu schlagen?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ja oder nein?"

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Okay." Draco war selbst überrascht, wie ruhig er war. Vermutlich hatte er sich schon Stunden vorher mit dem Tod angefreundet und Potter war wahrscheinlich nur so ruhig, weil er Mister Tod auch schon des Öfteren von Angesicht zu Angesicht getroffen hatte. „Dann schlage ich vor, dass du schon einmal bettest, oder bettelst, oder Sutren murmelst, oder was auch immer ihr Muggle in solchen Momenten macht—"

„Welchen Momenten?"

Er seufzte leise, bemerkte wie der blau leuchtende Punkt sich etwas bewegte. Der Wendigo wurde unruhig, setzte womöglich bereits zum Sprung an.

„Schnapp dir einen Stock, irgendetwas, womit du hart zu schlagen kannst."

Potter schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen, doch er entfernte sich etwas von Draco, der hören konnte, wie der Gryffindor im Unterholz raschelte, Laub aufwarf, Stöcke anhob und wieder fallen ließ, bis er endlich wieder an der Seite des Slytherin war.

„Der okay?"

Der Blonde tastete blind nach dem ihn hingehaltenen Stock, bemerkte, dass seine Finger ihn nicht umfassen konnten.

Das musste reichen.

Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Gut, und jetzt hoffe, dass du triffst." Ohne Vorwarnung drehte er sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Alles, was er danach hörte, war Potters empörter Ausruf, dann das Grölen des Wendigo, lautes Fluchen und Holz auf Knochen. Er hoffte nur, dass es der Wendigo gewesen war, der zu Boden ging, denn er traute sich nicht, sich umzusehen und zu überprüfen, ob das, was ihm nun folgte wirklich Potter oder doch der Wendigo war – er hoffte ersteres.

„Malfoy!"

Merlin sei Dank!

„Malfoy, du verdammter Mistkerl!"

Egal wie wütend Potter auf ihn war, er war definitiv besser als jeder Wendigo!

„Du falsche Schlange!"

Definitiv!

„Halt die Klappe, Potter! Du hast mich in diese Situation gebracht!"

„Wie oft willst du mir das noch vorwerfen?"

„Bis du dich endlich verantwortlich fühlst!"

Der Andere antwortete nicht, was ihm sehr angenehm war, denn just in diesem Moment konnte er aus dem Augenwinkel erneut etwas Bläuliches flackern sehen.

„Ein neuer Wendigo, Potter!"

„Was?"

Der Dunkelhaarige hatte endlich zu ihm aufgeholt, lief nun an seiner Seite und sah ihn aus finsteren Augen an.

„Bei Merlin, Potter, wenn wir das hier überleben, irgendwann, und das verspreche ich dir, werde ich dir das alles heimzahlen. Irgendwann, Potter, merk dir meine Worte", fluchte er, in der Hoffnung, dass der Wendigo, den er bemerkt hatte, sie nicht gesehen hatte. Er sollte einmal in seinem Leben Glück haben, denn das leichte Flackern wurde schwächer, bis es in der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu sehen war.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dir in diesem Moment deine Worte sparen würdest. Nachdem wir das hier überlebt haben kannst du so viele Morddrohungen wie du willst gegen mich aussprechen."

Draco antwortete nicht darauf, seufzte lediglich frustriert. Er wusste selbst, dass all sein Jammern nichts brachte. Aber zumindest beruhigte es ihn etwas. Vermutlich war es seine Art, mit Stresssituationen umzugehen – er hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht und das war definitiv nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, damit anzufangen.

„Potter, Stock", rief er, als der Skvader in seinen Armen erneut anfing zu zittern. Er sah sich suchend um, entdeckte dann den Wendigo. Der Gryffindor seufzte, hielt inne, während Draco direkt auf den Wendigo zu lief. Er wusste genau, dass das magische Wesen dachte, er hätte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er wusste, dass es nur darauf wartete, dass er in Reichweite war und es ihn einfach nur zu Boden drücken und zerfleischen musste.

Draco hoffte, Potter würde sich beeilen.

Kaum, dass er das gedacht hatte, war dieser auch schon wieder an seiner Seite. „Wenigstens warnst du mich dieses Mal vor."

„Hör auf zu meckern!"

Potter ignorierte ihn. „Also, wo ist er?"

„Direkt vor uns. Stopp, Potter!"

Sie hielten beide in ihrem Laufen inne. Draco suchte den indirekten Blickkontakt, ließ das Wesen wissen, dass sie wussten, dass es da war. Wendigo waren leichter zu verärgern als Potters Freund Weasley.

„Viel Spaß, Potter." Der Blonde brach den Blickkontakt, lief nach links und überließ Potter dem Wendigo – oder eher, den Wendigo Potter. Ein spöttisches Lächeln lief ihm über die Lippen. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er dem Gryffindor soweit vertraute, dass er nicht einmal anzweifelte, dass dieser fähig war, einen Wendigo bewusstlos zu schlagen.

Seinen Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet bemerkte er nicht die Baumwurzel, die leicht unter dem Laub versteckt war. Ein überraschter Laut kam über seine Lippen als er stolperte, mehr an den Skvader dachte als an sich selbst und sich soweit drehte, dass er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden landete.

„Na toll", murmele er leise, seufzte dann. Doch bevor er weiter über seine Situation lamentieren konnte, hörte er ein Grölen dicht an seinem Ohr. Mit geweiteten Augen drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, bemerkte den Wendigo, der sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten auf den Boden gebeugt hatte und sein Maul nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Kopf entfernt hatte.

Sein Körper war wie versteinert und der einzige Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf rannte, war der, dass er nicht irgendwelche lustigen letzten Worte hatte, die vielleicht irgendjemand hätte weiter geben können, sodass es nachher heißen konnte, er hätte seinen Tod mit Humor genommen. Stattdessen kniff er seine Augen zusammen, bereitete sich innerlich schon auf sein Ableben vor.

Es war leicht, dachte Draco, sich mit dem Tod abzufinden, wenn man genau wusste, dass es keinen Ausweg gab.

Auf einmal spürte er die riesige Tatze des Wendigo auf seinem Bauch, wie sich die langen, scharfen Krallen durch seine Haut in seinen Bauch gruben, knapp vorbei an dem zitternden Skvader. Er schrie vor Schmerz überrascht auf, schlug dann mit seiner Faust verzweifelt gegen den Schädel des Wendigo, doch dieser schnappte mit seinem Maul danach und die kurzen, spitzen Zähne bohrten sich langsam in sein Handgelenk.

Niemand hatte gesagt, dass der Tod wehtat, schrie irgendetwas in seinem Inneren auf und er versuchte, seine Hand aus dem faulig riechenden Maul zu befreien, konnte mit der anderen Hand die Pfote des Wendigo von seinem Bauch reißen und ihm mit den Füßen gegen die Brust treten. Der Skvader in seinem Mantel quiekte leise.

Draco musste zumindest das erbärmliche, abgemagerte Wesen aus dem Wald bringen.

Der Wendigo entließ seine Faust mit einem jaulenden Laut, knurrte dann wütend.

Gerade als Draco versuchen wollte, sich aufzurichten, sprang ihn der Wendigo erneut an, drückte ihn mit seinem schweren Körper zu Boden, biss mit seinem Maul in die Schulter des Blonden.

Er wollte nicht von einem Wendigo gefressen werden, er wollte nicht sterben, solange er nicht die Chance hatte, Potter im Quidditch zu schlagen.

Es war einfach nicht fair!

Plötzlich regte sich der Skvader, kam aus seinem Mantel geklettert und lenkte den Wendigo von Dracos Schulter ab, die mittlerweile blutüberströmt war. Der Blonde nutzte die Chance, griff mit seiner Hand nach dem ersten Stein, den er finden konnte und rammte ihn mit aller Kraft gegen das Maul des magischen Wesens. Doch dieses jaulte nur vor Schmerzen, wich aber keinen Millimeter von seinem Körper.

Er schloss ängstlich seine Augen, schlug mit dem Stein gegen jedes Körperteil des Wendigo, das er erreichen konnte, gegen den Schädel, gegen den starken Hals, bis das Wesen ihm in den Arm biss, dann daran zog, als wollte es ihm diesen herausreißen.

Draco biss sich auf die Lippen, trat mit seinem Fuß gegen den haarigen Bauch, versuchte, seinen Arm loszureißen.

Dann hörte er plötzlich einen dumpfen Schlag.

Und damit fiel der schwere Körper auf seinen eigenen, drohte fast den Skvader, der sich jedoch ins Geäst rettet, unter sich zu begraben.

„Du bist echt zu nichts zu gebrauchen, Malfoy." Der Blonde öffnete überrascht seine Augen, sah mit einem verschwommenen Blick auf den anderen Jungen, der auf ihn hinab blickte, mit einem riesigen Stock auf seine Schulter gelehnt. „Du weißt schon, um Hilfe schreien bringt dich nicht um. Wäre zumindest leichter gewesen, dich zu finden, wenn du es getan hättest."

Draco war noch nie so glücklich gewesen, Potter zu sehen.

Er lachte leise, ob der Absurdität der Situation, doch das Lachen verwandelte sich sogleich in ein leises Schluchzen. Er kreuzte die Arme vor seinen Augen, versuchte, sich dem Blick des Dunkelhaarigen zu entziehen, der nun versuchte, den leblosen Körper des Wendigo von ihm zu schieben.

Seine Schulter schmerzte, seine Beine taten ihm vom Laufen weh und sowohl seine Hand als auch sein Bauch brachten ihn fast um. Zumindest hatten die Wunden auch etwas Positives, dachte er mit einem grimmigen Grinsen, er brauchte sich keine Gedanken mehr um die blauen Flecken machen.

„Malfoy?", fragte Potter plötzlich, berührte kurz seinen Bauch, zog dann aber die Hand schnell wieder zurück. „Du blutest, Malfoy!", rief der Gryffindor überrascht aus. Draco lachte erneut, entfernte die Arme um den geschockten Blick des anderen zu sehen. Dieser jedoch beugte sich mit einem ernsten Blick über seinen Körper, musterte die Stellen, die der Wendigo gebissen hatte.

Warum musste ihm so etwas immer passieren? Er war nicht einmal freiwillig in diesem verdammten Verbotenen Wald!

„Ich will hier raus", begann er plötzlich zu jammern. „Ich hasse den Verbotenen Wald, ich habe ihn schon immer gehasst. Ich will nur noch raus hier."

Es war ihm egal, ob Potter ihn weinen sah oder nicht, er wollte nach Hause oder nach Hogwarts, einfach in ein weiches Bett, ohne magische Wesen.

Er hatte genug von ihnen, er würde Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe hinschmeißen – er wusste sowieso nicht, weshalb er den Kurs noch besuchte, außer, dass man dort leicht eine gute Note bekommen konnte.

Er wollte nie wieder in seinem Leben irgendein magisches Wesen sehen.

„Malfoy, dein Jammern bringt uns auch nicht weiter", murmelte Potter, doch er ignorierte ihn. Der Großartige Harry Potter, der sich vor nichts fürchtete und Ach-so-mutig war, dass eine Nacht im Verbotenen Wald ein Spaziergang war! Der Harry Potter, der soviel Glück in seinem Leben hatte, dass ihm alles in den Schoß fiel. Er wollte nichts mit Potter zu tun haben, nichts mit seinem ignoranten Gehabe oder seinem aus Unwissenheit geborenen sogenannten Mut.

Er hätte sich von dem Wendigo fressen lassen sollen, dann wäre zumindest dieser Alptraum zu ende.

„Meine Kleidung ist vollkommen zerstört. Das ist schon ein Grund, kein Held zu werden, die Kleidung ist immer das erste, was darunter leidet", murmelte er weiter, warf einen wütenden Blick auf den Gryffindor, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. „Mein gesamter Abend ist ruiniert. Ich wollte doch nur in Ruhe ein paar Kekse essen! Stattdessen lande ich mit _ :dir: _ in dieser Hölle, werde von dem Ehrwürdigen Eber verfolgt, dann von einer Harpyie angegriffen und nun sind vermutlich alle Wendigowak in der Umgebung hinter uns her! Und wo sind deine verdammten Gryffindor Freunde? Wo ist Dumbledore, der doch immer zu deiner Rettung eilt? Wo sind all die Leute, die normalerweise binnen weniger Minuten an deiner Seite stehen, um mit dir in den sicheren Tod zu schreiten?" Mit diesen Worten richtete er sich, die Zähne zusammen beißend, auf, setzte den Skvader in seinem Schoß ab und berührte mit der verletzten Hand seine gebissene Schulter.

„Malfoy, deine—"

„Lass mich, Potter", zischte der Slytherin wütend, sah ihn aus hasserfüllten Augen an. „So wie ich dich kenne, machst du nur noch alles schlimmer."

Die Augen des Dunkelhaarigen weiteten sich überrascht, doch dann presste er seine Lippen aufeinander und stand auf, warf ihm einige Stofffetzen zu, öffnete den Mund um irgendetwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann wieder. Potter warf einen letzten wütenden Blick auf den Slytherin und wandte sich dann ab, ging in irgendeine Richtung, die vermutlich nur zum nächsten magischen Wesen führte, das sie fressen wollte.

Draco sah ihm einige Sekunden nach, wandte dann seinen Blick auf die Stofffetzen, der Farbe nach zu urteilen, von Potters sowieso schon zerstörten Mantel. Der Skvader auf seinem Schoß sah ihn aus ängstlichen Augen an, doch Draco lächelte nur leicht, fuhr ihm mit seiner heilen Hand über den Kopf, griff dann in seine Tasche, holte den kleinen, grünen Beutel mit den Keksen hervor.

Der Skvader strahlte erwartungsvoll, wackelte mit dem gefiederten Schwanz und hüpfte leicht auf und ab, streckte aufgeregt die Flügel aus.

Draco grinste, griff in den Beutel und bemerkte dann, das so ziemlich alle Kekse zerbröckelt waren. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Blaise und die anderen nie wieder meine Kekse klauen, wenn ich ihnen erzähle, was ich durchmachen musste, um die hier zu bekommen", erzählte er dem braunen Wesen, das lediglich den Kopf leicht zur Seite legte. Er lachte leise, nahm dann eine Handvoll Brösel und hielt sie dem Geflügelten hin.

Das Tier kam sofort auf seine ausgestreckte Hand zu gelaufen, fiel über die Krümel her und Draco lachte erneut leise, als die samtige Zunge des Tieres über seine Handinnenfläche fuhr.

Dafür, dass neben ihm eine Wendigoleiche lag, er am ganzen Körper schmerzte, noch immer Blut aus seiner offenen Wunde auf seine Schulter quoll, schien er relativ unbekümmert.

Vermutlich, weil ihm eh alles egal war.

Er hatte Potter vergrault, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er einen Weg aus dem Wald finden würde, war 1 zu 100. Genauso gut konnte er hier warten, bis irgendjemand oder irgendetwas vorbei kam, um ihn entweder zu retten oder zu fressen.

„Weißt du schon, wie du es nennen willst?"

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen, drehte sich dann der Stimme zu.

„Es ist wirklich nicht gut, wenn du im Verbotenen Wald deine Deckung fallen lässt."

„Erstens", antwortete er, wandte sich wieder dem Skvader zu. „Was geht es dich an und zweitens, weshalb sollte ich ihm einen Namen geben?"

„Ihm oder ihr?"

„Ihm – sein Gefieder ist bunt."

Potter kniete sich neben ihm auf den Boden, beugte sich weiter vor, um die Federn genauer betrachten zu können. „Für mich sehen sie schwarz aus."

Draco antwortete nicht, berührte nur mit einer Hand den Kopf des kaninchenähnlichen Tieres, fuhr mit einem Finger die Wirbelsäule entlang. Ohne mit dem Fressen aufzuhören, breitete der Skvader seine Flügel aus und man konnte das Farbenspiel der Federn selbst in der Dunkelheit deutlich erkennen.

„Also, was führt dich zurück?"

Potter lachte leise. „Du sagtest, ich wäre für diese Situation verantwortlich, als übernehme ich die Verantwortung für dich. Was soviel heißt wie, egal wie unausstehlich und widerlich du dich gibst, ich dich hier raus bringen werde."

„Das ist das Nervende an euch Gryffindor – ihr müsst immer die Helden spielen."

„Wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass noch mehr von diesen Wendigo Tieren auftauchen?"

„Wendigo sind keine Tiere", meinte er unvermittelt, warf einen Blick auf das Wesen, dem Potter vermutlich das Genick gebrochen hatte.

„Was dann?", fragte der Gryffindor überrascht, schien seinem Blick zu folgen.

„Menschen."

„... Das ist ein schlechter Scherz, Malfoy", begann Potter nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich scherze nicht. Wendigowak sind fast wie Werwölfe, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Werwölfe sich wieder in Menschen zurück verwandeln. Einmal ein Wendigo, gibt es allerdings keine Möglichkeit, diese Menschen wieder zurück zu verwandeln."

„Wie... wie wird man ein Wendigo?"

Draco grinste düster. „Durch den Verzehr von Menschenfleisch oder", er beobachtete den Gryffindor aufmerksam aus dem Augenwinkel, als dieser ihn irritiert ansah „oder, indem man von einem Wendigo verletzt wird."

Potters Augen nahmen schon regelrecht komische Größen an und Draco berührte mit einer Hand seinen Bauch. „Entweder ist das mit dem Verletzen wirklich nur eine Legende, oder es dauert lange", meinte er dann nachträglich, grinste sadistisch. Potter schien nicht zu wissen, ob er lachen oder ihm eine scheuern sollte. Stattdessen griff er nach einem Stofffetzen und versuchte ihn irgendwie um Dracos Hand zu wickeln. Das Ergebnis war ein zu dick geratener Handschuh, doch der Slytherin sagte nichts, nahm nur ebenfalls etwas von dem Stoff und drückte es auf seine Schulter, während Potter sich um seinen Bauch kümmerte.

„Also dann", begann Draco, nachdem sie ihm provisorisch einige Verbände angelegt hatten. „In welche Richtung wollen wir gehen, um herauszufinden, welches Monster uns als nächstes fressen möchte?"

„Ich würde sagen, da entlang." Potter zeigte in die Richtung, in der er vorher verschwunden war. Draco nahm das Skvader auf den Arm, steckte es zurück in seinen Mantel und stand mit Potters Hilfe schwerfällig auf, ging dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Hey!"

„Potter, bisher bin ich dir immer gefolgt und was hat mir das eingebracht? Nichts als Ärger, also spiele ich einfach mal mit _ :meinem: _ Glück und hoffe, dass wir, wenn wir in diese Richtung gehen, weniger Ärger haben werden."

Der Dunkelhaarige argumentierte nicht dagegen, seufzte einfach und folgte dem Slytherin.

Tatsächlich schien Fortuna auf ihrer Seite, denn auch zehn Minuten später trafen sie auf kein magisches Wesen und Draco bekam schon wieder so gute Laune, dass er Potter mental beleidigen konnte.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später – auf mysteriöse Art und Weise immer noch ereignislos! – kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung, in deren Mitte sich ein See befand.

Draco warf einen Blick darauf und hielt einen Zweit-Meter-Abstand.

Potter warf einen Blick darauf und kniete sich direkt am Ufer hin.

Draco fragte sich, wann der Gryffindor es endlich lernen würde.

„Das Wasser ist unglaublich klar", rief ihm der Dunkelhaarige zu. „Du solltest herkommen, damit wir deine Wunden auswaschen können." Draco lächelte nur als Antwort, setzte sich trotzdem nicht in Bewegung, sondern lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum, streckte die Beine von sich, setzte den Skvader auf diesen ab und wartete auf die große Vorstellung – in den Hauptrollen Harry Potter und der Shellycoat.

Er war sich zwar bewusst, dass es ziemlich gemein war, einen inkompetenten, ignoranten Trottel seinem Schicksal zu überlassen, aber der Gryffindor schrie förmlich danach – und wer war Draco, ihn um diese Erfahrung zu bringen, aus der er vielleicht endlich mal etwas lernen konnte?

Also fütterte er dem Skvader weiter Kekse, nahm sich ab und zu auch einen aus dem Beutel und beobachtete Potter, wie er seine schweren Knieschoner ablegte, die Hosenbeine nach oben krempelte und seine Füße in das Wasser steckte.

Gryffindor, so bemerkte Draco, hatten wirklich Null Überlebensinstinkt.

Potter dachte vermutlich nicht einmal daran, was alles passieren könnte, während er seine Beine ins Wasser hielt. Plötzlich Aufspringen und Umziehen war dann schon nicht mehr plötzlich, sondern eher gemächlich – zumindest in den Augen eines jeden magischen Wesens.

Ein leises Klappern holte Draco aus seinen Gedanken und ein hinterhältiges Lächeln lief ihm über die Lippen.

„Es geht los", flüsterte er dem Skvader zu, beugte sich neugierig vor.

Potter drehte sich genau in diesem Moment zu ihm um, hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Draco wusste nicht, ob er besänftigend Lächeln oder angewidert zur Seite blicken sollte. Vermutlich angewidert zur Seite blicken, beschloss er, machte genau das, denn alles andere würde Potter nur skeptisch machen.

Das Klappern wurde lauter und nun schien es auch Potter zu bemerken, doch es war zu spät. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war Potter im Wasser verschwunden. Einen Augenblick später tauchte er wieder auf, spuckte Wasser aus, doch kaum, dass er Luft geschnappt hatte, wurde er wieder nach unten gezogen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dem Shellycoat das Spiel nicht allzu schnell langweilig wird", meinte Draco zu dem Wesen auf seinen Beinen. „Denn ich könnte noch die ganzen Nacht zusehen."

Und so genoss Draco das ihm gebotenen Schauspiel in vollen Zügen, ignorierte Potters Versuche, ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, streichelte lediglich den Skvader, der ebenfalls interessiert den strampelnden und fluchenden, aber hauptsächlich tauchenden, Gryffindor beobachtete.

Nach einigen Minuten setzte Draco das Tier zur Seite, stand auf und kam auf das Ufer des Sees zu. Er blieb zwanzig Zentimeter davor stehen – die Reichweite des Shellycoat.

Potter war mittlerweile schon in der direkten Mitte des Sees und selbst _ :wenn: _ Draco ihm hätte helfen wollen, war es mittlerweile ein unmögliches Unterfangen geworden, denn ein anderer Shellycoat hätte die Situation schamlos ausgenutzt.

„Potter!", rief Draco, faltete die Hände vor dem Mund. Potter, dem eine längere Pause vergönnt war und der gerade versuchte, ans Ufer zu schwimmen, warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Hör auf, mit dem Shellycoat zu spielen und komm raus!"

Der Blonde war glücklich – unheimlich glücklich.

Wenige Zentimeter vom rettenden Ufer entfernt zog der Shellycoat Potter wieder in die Mitte des Sees und zwang ihn unter Wasser.

Draco liebte schottische Wassergeister.

Der Skvader kam an seine Seite gehoppelt, wollte sich dem Rand nähern, doch Draco hielt es auf, nahm es hoch in seine Arme. „Willst du so enden wie Potter?", fragte er das Tier, bemerkte dann das starke Zittern und die fast weißen Augen. Er erstarrte augenblicklich, hörte dann ein leises Grollen.

„Shellycoat! Shellycoat! Gib mir Potter zurück!", rief er aufgebracht, drehte sich im gleichen Moment um und suchte den Rand der Lichtung nach einem magischen Wesen ab.

„Hol ihn dir, Junger Malfoy", antwortete ihm eine tiefe Stimme und Draco hatte nicht einmal genug Zeit, um nachzudenken, woher der Shellycoat seinen Namen kannte, denn genau in diesem Moment kam ein Wendigo auf ihn zu gerannt. Draco fackelte nicht lange und sprang mit einem Satz rückwärts ins Wasser, zischte vor Schmerz, als seine Wunden anfingen zu brennen.

Das Wasser war eiskalt und der Boden war glitschig, aber es war besser als der Wendigo, der ihm gefolgt war und gleichzeitig von mehreren Shellycoats an den Beinen gepackt wurde. Draco beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie das haarige Biest versuchte, seine scharfen Krallen in den dicken Muschelpanzer der Boogeymen zu rammen, jedoch nur an der glitschigen und steinharten Oberfläche abrutschte.

Der Wendigo wurde in sicherer Entfernung von Draco an ihm vorbei in die Mitte des Sees geschliffen, während Potter sich schwer atmend an seine Seite rettete. Im Gegensatz zu Potter gaben die Shellycoat dem Wendigo allerdings nicht die Chance, Luft zu holen und sie zerrten ihn unerbittlich unter Wasser, während das grollende Wesen um sich schlug, Wasser aufwirbelte, bis nur noch aufsteigende Luftblasen die Anwesenheit des Wendigo verrieten.

Während Draco wie erstarrt auf die Luftblasen blickte, packte ihn Potter am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Wasser. Am Ufer angekommen, ließ der Dunkelhaarige sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen, schnappte unaufhörlich laut nach Luft und versuchte vermutlich, sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Draco musterte ihn eine Weile, bis er ein Klappern hörte und seinen Blick auf den See richtete, an dessen Oberfläche nun der leblose Leichnam des Wendigo schwamm. Aus dem Wasser kam ein undefinierbares Ungetüm gekrabbelt, der Körper war vollständig mit Muscheln übersät, sodass man nicht sagen konnte, wo sich der Kopf befand oder wie das Wesen darunter aussehen könnte. „Junger Malfoy", sprach die tiefe Stimme und Potter richtete sich ob der Anrede überrascht auf, starrte verdutzt auf die sprechenden Muscheln. „Es ist lange her, dass ich soviel Spaß hatte. Seit Ihr Vater keine Opfer mehr für uns an den See schleppt, ist es etwas langweilig für uns geworden."

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wovon der Shellycoat sprach.

„Wann... Wann war mein Vater das letzte Mal hier?", fragte er, wusste nicht, ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Vor acht Vollmonden", kam die langsame Antwort.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Dann ist der daran Schuld", meinte er gereizt, zeigte auf den Gryffindor, der ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Der Muschelhaufen wandte sich Potter zu. „Aber ihr könnt ihn nicht haben, zumindest nicht, solange ich hier in diesem Wald festsitze", fügte Draco schnell an, bevor der Shellycoat Potter aus Wut wieder ins Wasser ziehen konnte.

„Ihr seid hier im Verbotenen Wald gestrandet?"

„Etwas in der Art." Draco setzte das Skvader in seinem Schoß ab, um nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränken zu können. „Ein gewisser Idiot hat seinen Flugbesen in meinen gerammt, sodass wir abgestürzt sind und unsere Flugbesen durch den Aufprall vollkommen zerstört wurden."

„Glatisant kommt jeden Abend hierher", verriet der Muschelmensch, sprang dann wieder ins Wasser. Shellycoat kamen nicht lange ohne Wasser aus, weshalb dieser vermutlich auch nicht wusste, wo der Ausgang des Waldes war.

„Glatisant?", fragte Potter, kam auf Draco zugekrabbelt und sah ihn fragend an. Just in diesem Moment sprang der Shellycoat wieder aus dem Wasser. „Ihr befindet euch im Verbotenen Wald, ohne Glatisant zu kennen?" Das Wesen klang fast empört und gleichzeitig belustigt.

„Ich kenn ihn, nur er nicht! Ohne mich wäre er bestimmt schon in diesem Wald gestorben."

„Hey, ich habe dich vor dem Wendigo gerettet!", rief der Gryffindor wütend aus, stand auf und setzte sich trotzig einige Meter von ihnen entfernt mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf den Boden.

„Ja, aber ohne mich hättest du weder die Harpyie noch den Ehrwürdigen Eber überlebt... geschweige denn die Wendigowak überhaupt bemerkt", murmelte Draco, war sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob der Andere ihn gehört hatte.

„Ihr habt eine schlechte Zeit erwischt, um in den Verbotenen Wald zu stürzen."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen – direkt in die Paarungszeit der Ponpachota."

„Ich sehe, Ihr Vater hat Sie sehr gut unterrichtet."

„Zumindest was magische Wesen angeht", entgegnete der Blonde, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein dreckiges blondes Haar. „Also, was hat das mit Glatisant zu tun?"

„Glatisant war seit vielen Jahreszeiten sehr traurig, bis ein Mann aufgetaucht war, der erneut begann ihn zu jagen."

„Was ist mit dem Mann passiert?"

„Er ist seit acht Vollmonden nicht mehr aufgetaucht."

Dracos Augenbraue zuckte gefährlich. Wie es aussah, hatten Todesser regelmäßig Spaß mit den gefährlichen magischen Wesen im Verbotenen Wald.

„Vermutlich auch seine Schuld", meinte Draco, deutet erneut auf Potter.

„Schieb nicht immer mir für alles die Schuld in die Schuhe, Malfoy!"

„Wem denn sonst! Du hast schon zwei magische Wesen unglücklich gemacht, nur weil du die Todesser verpetzt hast! Du denkst nicht einmal daran, wie andere Menschen darunter leiden!"

„Sie sind _ :Todesser: _, Malfoy, sie haben es verdient!"

„Ja, und ihre Familien haben es verdient, darunter zu leiden? Potter, du denkst immer nur an dich und versuchst nie etwas aus der Sicht anderer zu sehen! Und jetzt leiden hier—"

Draco wurde durch ein lautes Bellen unterbrochen, als würden Dutzende von Hunden auf sie zugelaufen kommen. Potter stand überrascht auf, während Draco sich die Ohren zu hielt und der Shellycoat im Wasser verschwand. Das Bellen wurde von Minute zu Minute immer lauter und plötzlich stand ein seltsames Wesen mit einem Schlangenkopf und dem Körper eines Leoparden in der Lichtung. Die Hinterteile waren die eines Löwen und es hatte anstatt Tatzen die Hufe eines Hirsches.

Potter wich überrascht zurück, als sich die rot leuchtenden Schlangenaugen auf sie richteten. Draco allerdings hob das Skvader mit sich hoch und kam auf das magische Wesen zu, das ihn aufmerksam beobachtete. Er blieb drei Meter von dem Tier entfernt stehen, etwas eingeschüchtert von dessen Größe und groteskem Aussehen.

„Ich—"

Glatisant ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

Draco war beleidigt und wirbelte herum, beobachtete mit einem wütenden Blick, wie sich das Tier Potter näherte, der ihm einen hilfesuchenden Blick zuwarf. Draco wandte sich eingeschnappt ab.

Das Wesen schlich um den Gryffindor herum, schien ihn von allen Seiten zu betrachten. Letztendlich blieb er direkt vor dem Dunkelhaarigen stehen und setzte sich auf seine Hinterpfoten, zischte etwas.

Draco konnte hören, wie Potter auf das Zischen antwortete und ihm lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter.

„Malfoy", rief der Gryffindor ihm plötzlich zu. Draco sah auf, warf ihnen einen desinteressierten Blick zu.

„Er lässt fragen, wo ein groß gewachsener, stämmiger Mann, mit kurzen braunen Haaren und einer langen Narbe den Ellenbogen entlang ist."

„Das ist Crabbe Sr., Potter. Einer von den Leuten, die du nach Azkaban verbannt hast."

Potter besaß zumindest für einige Sekunden den Anstand, leicht schuldbewusst auszusehen. Draco seufzte, kam auf die beiden zu und stellte sich direkt neben Potter.

„Danke, dass Sie so freundlich waren, mir zu erlauben, ein unwichtiges Wort in Ihrer Nähe zu murmeln", meinte Draco eingeschnappt zu Glatisant. Der Schlangenhals wandte sich von ihm ab, zischte etwas zu Potter.

„Er sagt, er kann dich nicht verstehen", übersetzte der Gryffindor.

Draco seufzte. „Sag ihm, dass er uns nach Hogwarts bringen soll."

Potter runzelte die Stirn, zischte dann etwas, was vermutlich um einiges höflicher war, als das, was Draco gesagt hatte.

„Er sagt, er kann uns nur bis zum Rande des Verbotenen Waldes tragen. Die Zentauren sind schon auf der Suche nach uns und er will sich nicht mit ihnen streiten, nur weil er uns geholfen hat."

„Potter, ich hoffe, dir ist bewusst, dass du für den Aufstand der Zentauren letztes Jahr verantwortlich warst!"

„Und ich hoffe, dass dir bewusst wird, dass, egal wie oft du mir die Schuld in die Schuhe schiebst, sich trotzdem nichts an deiner Situation ändern wird!"

„Schöne Worte, von dem, der verantwortlich für die meisten schlechten Situationen ist!"

Glatisant zischte etwas.

Potter lief rot an.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bemerkte, dass Sprachbarrieren nicht lustig waren.

„Was nun schon wieder?"

„Er meinte... er meinte, wir sollen uns nicht streiten", log Potter ziemlich offensichtlich.

„Du lügst! Was hat er gesagt!"

„Er hat das gesagt – nur mit anderen Worten!", argumentierte der Gryffindor.

„Eines sage ich dir Potter, ich schreib mir die Worte auf und frage den Dunklen Lord, was es bedeutet, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe!"

Der Andere antwortete nicht darauf, vermutlich, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, ob Dracos Worte ernst gemeint waren oder nicht.

„Wie auch immer, er soll uns zum Waldrand bringen – oder was auch immer für ihn der Waldrand ist, und dann können uns die Zentauren rausschmeißen, wenn sie glücklich damit sind. Ich wäre es auf jeden Fall."

Potter wandte sich dem Wesen zu, zischte ihm Dracos, vermutlich erneut etwas höflich umgewandelte, Worte zu. Glatisant legte sich daraufhin auf den Boden, sodass sie beide auf seinen Rücken klettern konnten – Draco direkt am Hals und Potter hinter ihm. Sollten sie von hinten angegriffen werden, so erwischte das hauptsächlich Potter und nicht ihn.

Glatisant war ein überraschend gutes Reittier, seine Bewegungen waren flüssig und Draco war fast dazu verführt, einzuschlafen, doch solange sie nicht aus dem Verbotenen Wald waren, konnte er sich nicht in Sicherheit wägen. Skvader waren dabei relativ hilfreich – sie schienen sensible auf jede Gefahr zu reagieren und begannen sofort zu zittern, doch die meisten magischen Wesen schienen sie nur aus der Ferne zu beobachten, trauten sich vermutlich nicht, Glatisant anzugreifen – ein fast zweihundert Jahre altes Wesen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm oft von Glatisant erzählt, ein Tier, das lebte, um gejagt und nicht gefangen zu werden. Gezeigt hatte er es ihm nie, denn die einzige Möglichkeit wäre vermutlich gewesen, ihn in den Verbotenen Wald zu schleppen, einen Ort, wo sich kaum ein Zauberer rein wagte.

Sie ritten mindestens eine Stunde auf dem Rücken des Tieres und Draco tat sein gesamter Körper weh, als er sich von dem Rücken gleiten ließ, dann den Skvader, den er Potter zuvor gegeben hatte, entgegen nahm und wieder in seinen zerrissen Mantel steckte.

Potter schien sich noch bei Glatisant zu bedanken, dann wandte das Tier seinen Blick auf Draco. Der Blonde hob fragend einen Augenbraue, beugte sich dann leicht nach vorn. Der Gryffindor lachte leise.

„Was?"

„Er sagt, du sollst den Sohn seines Jägers in den Wald schleppen – und dass sich keiner mehr verbeugt."

„Ich lebe nach alter Sitte", entgegnete Draco empört, wandte sich dann um. Er konnte durch die dichten Bäume Hogwarts erkennen und seufzte erleichtert. In einer halben Stunde – spätestens in einer Stunde würde er wieder im Schloss sein und schlafen können.

Glatisant wandte sich um, zischte ihnen noch etwas zu, was Potter erneut rot anlaufen ließ und dann war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden.

„Was hat er nun schon wieder gesagt?"

„Wir sollen auf uns aufpassen", antwortete der Gryffindor.

„Potter, es ist schon peinlich, wie schlecht du lügen kannst." Doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Alles, was er wollte, war ein schönes, langes, heißes Bad und ein kuscheliges Bett!

Ohne auf den anderen zu warten, ging er los – und stolperte über eine Wurzel. Der überraschte Skvader begann zu schreien und Draco fluchte.

„Also gut, Potter. Ich schlage vor, dass wir das letzte Stück laufen!"

Der Gryffindor nickte grinsend, half dem Blonden beim Aufstehen.

Sie hatten das Ende des Waldes in einer Rekordzeit von zehn Minuten erreicht, ließen sich einige Meter vom Waldrand auf den Boden fallen und versuchten, ihren Atem wieder zu gewinnen. Der Skvader saß glücklich auf Dracos Brust und putzte sein Gefieder. Der Slytherin beobachtete das Tier lange, bevor er es auf dem Boden absetzte.

„Lass uns weiter gehen", murmelte er zu Potter, reichte ihm die Hand, die dieser ohne nachzudenken akzeptierte.

Draco wollte nicht einmal nachdenken, was diese Geste für ihre weitere Beziehung bedeutete und Potter schien das ebenfalls verdrängen zu wollen, denn er sah lediglich zur Seite und tat so, als hätte er die Hand nicht angenommen.

Draco drehte sich um und ging los, während Potter zurück blieb.

„Was ist los, Potter?"

„Dein – was war es – Skava?"

„Skvader, Potter?"

„Genau! Willst du dein Skvader nicht mitnehmen?"

„Potter, magische Wesen können einem nicht gehören", meinte Draco, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und dieser Skvader hat irgendwo eine Herde, zu der er zurückkehren will. Allem Anschein nach hat er sich im Verbotenen Wald verirrt – wie auch immer er da rein gekommen ist, und selbst wenn er seine ursprüngliche Herde nicht findet, so sind Skvader in der Regel gesellige Tiere und nehmen jeden auf, wenn der bereit ist, in der Herde zu helfen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich wieder um und steuerte Hogwarts an.

Ein Bad und ein Bett, das war es, was er wollte.

„Malfoy?"

„Potter, was denn noch?"

„Er läuft dir hinter her."

Draco drehte sich überrascht um, bemerkte dann das magische Wesen, das nur einige Zentimeter hinter ihm stand und ihn aus großen Augen ansah. Draco ging einen Schritt zurück, das Skvader hoppelte nach vorn.

Der Blonde seufzte, nahm das Tier auf den Arm und steuerte nun mit festen Schritten Hagrids Hütte an. Er könnte nie im Leben einen Skvader mit nach Hogwarts schleppen, so tolerant die Regeln für Haustiere auch waren – Skvader waren definitiv nicht in diesen toleranten Regeln eingeschlossen. Erst recht nicht, wenn es Draco Malfoy war, der dieses Tier besitzen wollte.

Potter folgte ihm überrascht, lief dann neben ihm her. „Was hast du vor?"

Ohne anzuklopfen riss der Slytherin die Tür auf, setzte einem überraschten Hagrid das Skvader auf den Tisch, direkt neben seinen Krug. „Hier! Pass drauf auf. Ich habe es aus Versehen domestiziert." Bevor der Halbriese überhaupt wusste, was los war, war Draco auch schon wieder aus der Hütte verschwunden und drängelte sich an Potter vorbei, der gerade erst in diesem Moment durch die Tür kam.

„'Arry!", rief der Halbriese überrascht aus, doch Draco konnte hören, wie Potter eine Entschuldigung stotterte und dann wieder aus der Hütte lief.

„Was ist los mit dir, Malfoy? Dieses Tier mag dich aus einem mir nicht begreiflichen Grund und du setzte es einfach aus? Und ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht doch nicht so ein Ekel, wie—"

„Ich habe es lediglich von mir abhängig gemacht und alles, was es will, ist Nahrung. Jeder ist so konstruiert und geht den Weg des geringsten Widerstandes", meinte Draco lediglich ruhig, wusste genau, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Alle seine Haustiere hatten sich andere Besitzer gesucht, wenn die herausgefunden hatten, dass es woanders besser war.

Nicht Zauberer suchten sich Haustiere, die Tiere suchten sich ihre Besitzer.

„Ich—"

„Du", rief Draco aus, drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor um und tippte mit seinem Zeigefinger auf dessen Schlüsselbein. „Du bist anders! Du gehst prinzipiell den Weg des stärksten Widerstandes!"

„Nein.. ich wollte... was? Das stimmt doch gar nicht!"

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„'Arry! Die gesamte Schule ist in Aufruhr, weil keiner wusste, wo ihr wart", unterbrach sie Hagrid.

„Sehen Sie nicht, dass wir—" Draco drehte seinen Kopf zum Halbriesen, der auf sie zugestampft kam und den Skvader am Genick gepackt in einer Hand hielt. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann stemmte er die Arme in die Hüften und stellte sich direkt vor Hagrid. „Was fällt dir ein, ihn so zu halten, du inkompetenter Pseudo-Professor!", rief er aufgebracht aus, nahm ihn den Skvader aus der Hand und legte ihn in seine Arme, streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. „Ein Skvader ist nicht eines deiner großen Kuscheltiere, die es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn man ihnen in den Hintern tritt."

„Die Mutter trägt die Jungen so!"

„Ich _ :weiß: _, dass die Mutter die Jungen so trägt, aber das ist für uns kein Grund, es genauso zu machen."

„Malfoy!"

„Was, Potter?" Der Blonde wandte sich dem anderen mit einem wütenden Blick zu, wurde dann rot, als er Potters breites Grinsen sah. „Das bedeutet überhaupt nichts!"

„Wie heißt er?"

„Murphy, das heißt, er hat keinen Namen! Ich habe ihm keinen Namen gegeben!"

„Ah, verstehe, er hat sich dir vorgestellt", lachte Potter, verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf.

„Das stimmt—"

„Mister Malfoy! Mister Potter!"

„Harry!"

„Malfoy!"

„Warum verspüren heute alle das Bedürfnis, uns in unseren Gesprächen zu unterbrechen", rief Draco aufgebracht aus, drehte seinen Kopf zur Lärmquelle, hielt dann aber in seinen mörderischen Gedanken über Benehmen und Avada Kedavra inne, als er Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall und seine Freunde, sowie die Schatten von Potter näher kommen sah. Er warf einen Blick auf seine zerschundene Kleidung, seine provisorisch verbundenen Wunden und auf den Skvader in seinem Armen.

Und seufzte leise.

Sie würden einiges zu erklären haben, obwohl Draco der Meinung war, wenn er es nur mit Snape zu tun gehabt hätte, ein Satz völlig genügen würde:

Potter war Schuld.

**Ende**

1 _ :„Tu ich nicht!", rief er indigniert aus, wandte einen wütenden Blick auf den grinsenden Gryffindor. Dieser lachte leise, kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das kleine Wesen, das ihn aus großen Augen beobachtete. „Vielleicht hast du nicht gesabbert, aber ich dachte, du ständest kurz vor einem Orgasmus.": _ Oo Das war die ursprüngliche Version, aber als ich das erneut gelesen habe, konnte man über meinen Kopf förmlich die Buchstaben „WTF???" mit mehr als nur drei Fragezeichen sehen.

Freud würde sagen: Unterdrückte sexuelle Frustration. XD

**Das rausgeschnittene „Ende", weil es irgendwie nicht in die FF gepasst hat, aber weil ich es geschrieben habe, lasse ich es auch drin Oo**

„Hey, Potter."

Der Dunkelhaarige drehte sich unwillig zu ihm um, sah ihn fragend an. Draco hob den Skvader auf Augenhöhe. „Ich werde dich jetzt an Potter weiter geben." Das Tier wandte als Antwort lediglich seinen Blick auf den anderen Jungen, der sie fragend musterte. Draco ging auf ihn zu und drückte dem überraschten Gryffindor den Skvader auf die Arme, wandte sich dann um und schritt auf die näher kommenden Personen zu.

Zumindest dieses Mal brauchte er sich keine Ausrede einfallen lassen: Potter war wirklich Schuld!

„Professor Dumbledore", begann er in seiner empörtesten Stimme „Ich verlange, dass Potter sofort der Schule verwiesen wird!"

Der altersschwache Professor hob lediglich amüsiert eine Augenbraue. Draco machte das wütend, weshalb er Pansy, die sich gerade an ihn kleben wollte, einen sehr, sehr gereizten Blick zu warf, den diese sofort verstand und einen Meter Abstand von ihm hielt.

„Und weshalb, wenn ich fragen darf, Mister Malfoy?"

„Weil Potter den ganzen Tag nichts Besser zu tun hat, als andere unschuldige Mitschüler von einer Katastrophe in die nächste zu stürzen!" Mit diesen Worten zeigte er anklagend auf den Gryffindor, der sich ihnen näherte und neben Draco stehen blieb, aber trotz der Worte scheinbar amüsiert grinste.

„Mister Malfoy—"

„Ich habe Recht", unterbrach er Dumbledore, funkelte ihn dabei böse an.

„Wir sollten vorher ihre Wunden heilen", sprach dieser wenig irritiert weiter.

Draco verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen, wurde dann aber von dem Schlammblut und dem Weasel zur Seite gedrängt, als diese sich auf Potter stürzten. Sie redeten beide vollkommen durcheinander, weshalb er Probleme hatte, ihren Worten zu folgen – nicht dass er das wollte, doch er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie das Mädchen den Skvader mit einem entzückten Lächeln ans Gefieder wollte.

Draco stieß sie unsanft an der Schulter zur Seite und sie stolperte, wurde jedoch von dem rothaarigen Jungen neben ihr abgefangen.

„Malfoy!", rief die Trinität unisono aus, doch Draco verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust und schritt mit gehobenem Kopf an der kleinen Gruppe und seinen Freunden vorbei.

„Ich lasse jetzt meine von _ :Potter: _ - der übrigens _ :nicht: _ suspendiert wird – verursachten, _ :tödlichen: _ Wundenheilen", ließ er alle wissen. Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie seine Freunde sich ansahen, ihm dann folgten und Professor Snape noch einige Worte mit Dumbledore wechselte, dann ebenfalls dem Slytherin hinterher ging.

„Hey, Malfoy", rief Blaise aus, stellte sich neben den Angesprochenen und legte einem Arm um dessen Schulter. „Der Skvader—"

Genau in diesem Moment begann das magische Wesen laut zu kreischen.

„Potter!!!", rief er schneller aus, als er nachgedacht hatte. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass man einen Skvader nicht ohne Vorwarnung am Gefieder berühren soll! Geht das vielleicht irgendwann in dein kleines Gehirn rein? Wie viele Wendigowak willst du _ :noch: _ auf mich hetzen?" Mit diesen wütenden Worten drehte er sich zur kleinen Gruppe um, bemerkte dann, das der Skvader nicht einmal mehr auf den Armen des Gryffindor saß, sondern einige Meter hinter ihm stand.

Potter hatte ein unerträglich selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Irgendwann würde er Potter im Schlaf ermorden.

„Er hat geschrieen, weil er zu seinem Papa möchte", meinte der Gryffindor.

Draco hoffte, dass man nicht sehen konnte, wie rot er wurde.

Doch Blaises plötzlicher Lachanfall zerstörte seine Hoffnung. Er sah den anderen Slytherin böse an, stieß ihn dann an der Schulter zur Seite und wandte sich wieder von dem kreischenden Wesen ab, dessen Geschrei mit jedem seiner sich entfernenden Schritte lauter wurde.

Das war _ :nicht: _ mehr witzig.

Er konnte sehen, wie die Lichter in Hogwarts angingen und einige Schüler warfen bereits einen Blick aus ihren Fenstern.

Er legte seine Hände auf seine Ohren.

So sehr Draco auch das magische Wesen besitzen wollte, doch dem Haustier eines Slytherin war es vorherbestimmt, nur noch weiter zu leiden. Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Mutter einen Anfall bekommen würde, wenn er plötzlich mit einem Skvader vor der Tür stehen würde. Außerdem gäbe es keine Möglichkeit, Dumbledore davon zu überzeugen, das magische Wesen zu behalten.

In Wirklichkeit wollte Draco es wieder in seine Arme nehmen – aber es war unmöglich.

„Malfoy!", rief jemand hinter ihm, doch er ging stur auf das Schloss zu. Doch dann packte ihm jemand am Arm, zog ihn herum und drückte ihm das hasenähnliche Wesen in die Arme – und genau in diesem Moment wurde es ruhig.

Draco sah überrascht in die dunklen Augen des Tieres, dann auf Blaise, der ihn mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen anstrahlte. „Ich wollte schon immer ein Skvader haben", begann er vollkommen euphorisch, klatschte in die Hände und warf einen entzückten Blick auf das Wesen. „Und nun bringst du mir einen aus dem Verbotenen Wald mit, ich bin _ :so: _ glücklich, dass du selbst im Angesicht des Todes an mich denkst!"

Er hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, doch dann drängelte sich Pansy an dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen vorbei. „Aus dem Weg, Zabini!", rief sie aus, warf sich dann um Dracos Hals. „Oh, Draco-Dear, ist der Skvader dein Verlobungsgeschenk? Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres als dieses süße, kleine, geflügelte ... stinkende" – sie kräuselte einmal kurz die Nase, lachte dann aber wieder „Wesen vorstellen! Oh, ich danke dir!"

Draco dachte, dass seine Freunde nun vollkommen durchgedreht waren.

Zu seinem Glück legten Gregory und Vincent ob des Schauspiels der anderen Beiden ebenfalls ihren Kopf zur Seite – was ihn sehr beruhigte. Zumindest sie verhielten sich normal.

„Mister Malfoy."

Der Blonde sah überrascht auf, drückte dann das Mädchen von sich und warf Snape einen überaus irritierten Blick zu. Dieser hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. „Ihre Wunden, Mister Malfoy. Über den Skvader werden wir uns später unterhalten."

Draco nickte lediglich beschämt, bemerkte wie Potter über das ganze Gesicht strahlte und dann, dass alle seine Freunde ihn beobachtete.

In den nächsten Tagen musste er besonders boshaft sein, um wieder seinen Status als Bösewicht zu erreichen. Solange er den Skvader in den Armen hielt, war das allerdings unmöglich.

Draco sah das braune Wesen auf seinem Arm an, wandte dann seinen Blick ab, bevor er wieder einen unbewusst erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck auflegte.

Seine Freunde würden ihn das nie vergessen lassen.

Und so machte er sich in der Begleitung seiner Freunde und Professor Snape auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Er hörte auf dem gesamten Weg Potter hinter sich lachen und vielleicht war er nur etwas paranoid, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Potter über ihn lachte.

Doch er zeigte es nicht auf seinem Gesicht, setzte lediglich einen genervten Blick auf und trat ohne Vorwarnung in das Krankenzimmer, wo Madam Pomfrey bereits hin und her wuselte und ihn auf ein Bett drückte, noch bevor er seinen Mund aufmachen konnte. Dann wandte sie sich Potter zu, der nach ihm den Raum betreten hatte und sofort von ihr neben Draco auf das Bett gedrückt wurde.

Draco wich einige Zentimeter zur Seite.

Nach ihnen betraten die Professoren das Krankenzimmer und Madam Pomfrey warf die Slytherin und Gryffindor sofort wieder raus.

Draco fühlte sich in der Minderheit.

Nun war er dem offiziellen Potter-Fanclub ausgesetzt – mit Dumbledore als erstes und oberstes Mitglied und seine einzige Hoffnung war Professor Snape, der offensichtlich enttäuscht von ihm war, dass er Potter nicht allein im Wald zurück gelassen hatte.

Draco konnte es nachvollziehen – er war auch von sich enttäuscht.

„Mister Malfoy, setzten sie das Tier zur Seite!", forderte ihn Madam Pomfrey auf. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das magische Wesen, setzte es dann zwischen Potter und sich selbst ab. Ohne Vorwarnung zog die Heilerin ihm dann den Mantel runter, schob das Hemd hoch und drückte den Oberkörper mit einer kräftigen Hand nach hinten, noch bevor Draco die Möglichkeit hatte indigniert eine Beleidigung auszurufen.

„Autsch! Das. Tut. _ :weh: _, Sie brutales—"

„Mister Malfoy", unterbrach ihn Professor Snape mit einer schneidenden Stimme, sah ihn dabei aus eingeengten Augen an und rettete ihm vermutlich mit diesen Worten das Leben. Also kniff er die Augen zusammen und nahm stillschweigend Madam Pomfreys Misshandlung und Potters Lachen in Kauf, während er nebenbei im Kopf einige Mordanschläge plante und Zaubersprüche, die er anwenden würde, sobald er wieder einen Zauberstab hatte, zu einer Liste zusammenfügte, deren Titel alles andere als positiv war.

- Weiter habe ich das „Ende" nicht geschrieben, weil mir mittendrin auffiel, dass das total unpassend ist XD Hätte ich weiter geschrieben, so wäre das ein Mehrteiler mit diesem Kapitel als Prolog geworden und das wollte ich nicht Oo

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Grummeln.

Er sah überrascht auf, blickte sich suchend um, doch es war nichts zu entdecken. Das Grummeln erklang erneut und es ging... von Potter aus?

„Potter?", fragte er irritiert, bemerkte dann den leicht beschämten Gesichtsausdruck des Dunkelhaarigen.

„Ich... habe etwas Hunger", gab dieser zu, warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den Beutel in Dracos Hand.

Das rettete vermutlich Dracos Abend.

Das Grinsen, dass sich auf seine Lippen setzte, würde man vermutlich nur wieder weg bekommen, wenn erneut irgend ein Wesen vorhatte, ihn zu fressen – und die Wahrscheinlichkeit war ziemlich groß, aber er wollte diesen Moment genießen, weshalb er den Gedanken einfach von sich stieß.

„Oh je", meinte Draco gespielt mitfühlend, gab den Skvader demonstrativ einen weiteren Keks. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier irgendetwas Essbares finden wirst."

Potter runzelte die Stirn.

Draco ignorierte es.

„Einmal davon abgesehen, wie kann man nur nach all dem Hunger bekommen? Hast du nicht gerade einen Eber gesehen, der einer Harpyie die Eingeweide herausgerissen hat? Allein bei dem Gedanken dreht sich mir der Magen um."

Das war übrigens wahr. Er konnte tatsächlich nicht verstehen, wie Potter in ihrer Situation an Essen denken konnte. Sogar die Kekse seiner Mutter lösten in ihm nur einen Brechreiz aus, unabhängig davon, wie sehr er sich vorher auf sie gefreut hatte.

„Aber wenn dein Hunger so groß ist", Draco griff erneut in den grünen Beutel, lächelte Potter unschuldig an und holte einen Kekse hervor. Potters Lippen formten sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln und Draco wandte seinen Kopf ab, deutete mit einem Kekse zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf den Busch, aus dem der Skvader gekommen war. „Dieser Busch könnte einige essbare Beeren haben." Damit gab er den Keks dem magischen Wesen, das sich erfreut darauf stürzte.

„Malfoy!"

„Was Potter?", fragte er, sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Gib mir einfach was von dem, was du da im Beutel hast!"

Der Blonde hob den Beutel hoch, sah ihn desinteressiert an. „Die hier?" Ein sadistisches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Komm doch einfach auf die Dunkle Seite", meinte er und sein diabolisches Grinsen verändert sich zu einem nahezu unschuldigen Lächeln. „Wir haben wenigstens Kekse."

Potter sah ihn perplex an, wusste vermutlich nicht ob er lachen oder sich aufregen sollte.

„Bitte?", fragte er stattdessen demütig, senkte den Kopf leicht.

„Lass mich nachdenken. ... Nein."

„Wieso nicht?" Die grünen Augen des Dunkelhaarigen sprühten förmlich Funken, doch Draco genoss die Situation so sehr, dass er es einfach vollkommen ignorierte.

„Erstens, Potter", begann er unbekümmert, gab den Skvader noch mehr zu fressen. „weil ich dich nicht ausstehen kann. Zweitens, weil du mich in den Verbotenen Wald ohne mein Einverständnis geschleppt hast—"

„Wie _ :oft: _ willst du mir das noch vorhalten?"

„Drittens, weil ich dich nicht leiden kann—"

„Du musst dich nicht wiederholen."

„Und viertens, weil der Skvader es nötiger hat als du."

Potter sah überrascht auf und Draco beobachtete ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, wandte seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf das magische Wesen, das nun einige Krümel vom Boden ableckte. Der Gryffindor seufzte leise, gab sich dann vermutlich geschlagen, trotzdem das Knurren seines Magens noch immer zu hören war.


End file.
